The Power of N
by mistguardian
Summary: Once upon a time, they are on a mission again and they met a girl. He is Artemis Fowl the Second and She is Holly Short. This is not their story, unless you count the part why they left the girl behind.
1. Introduction

A/N: I'm back! Yes! After several months of being busy... and still being busy now... Okay, a few reminders... If there is any names mentioned here that true to life then it is only coincidence. I do not own Artemis Fowl, it's from Eoin Colfer. May have a few swearing so sorry if I might offend you for that. And English is not my mother tongue so, if I may be wrong on grammar for some parts. I'm so sorry...

Let's do this!

* * *

><p>"I am different but that doesn't mean I can't enjoy life." – Nina Fowl.<p> 


	2. Prologue: That Guilty Feeling

Prologue: That Guilty Feeling.

* * *

><p>He is a man with a higher IQ than anyone else. Billionaire since he was a kid. The heir of Fowl Industries. He is not an ordinary man. He kidnapped a female elf when he was twelve, despite of his wrong doings to her; she helped him and his family to be complete. The kidnapped elf became his friend, maybe even more in his perspective. He conquered Atlantis Complex, a psychological fairy disease with symptoms including OCD, paranoia, and split personality disorder. He even cheats death by cloning himself.<p>

She was the kidnapped elf. She's a member of Lower Elements Police Reconnaissance Unit. She is the first female captain of the said unit. Mishaps after mishaps of adventure with her kidnapper they became the best of friends. She learned to forgive him for all of his wrong doings. Sometimes, she was also confused on her feelings for him.

They we're on another mission to put an end to the plan of a certain group of people. It's just that, the mission went terribly wrong. They lost a new friend in the process.

"Artemis." Holly said as Artemis opened my window to let her in. "I feel terrible and guilty."

"Me too, we shouldn't let that happen." Artemis said. "If I only knew..."

"We can still change this." Holly said to Artemis, facing him. "Are you in?"

"On what?" Artemis, for some time in his life, he was clueless again.

"You're the brains. I'm the strength. Let's team up. We find her." Holly said eagerly and without further ado Artemis agreed.

_Confused? _Artemis thinks. _I might as well start explaining with why..._


	3. Chapter 1: Shady Event

Chapter 1: Shady Event.

* * *

><p><strong>+Fowl Manor, Outskirts of Dublin.<strong>

Artemis was checking his investments when Juliet called him from outside his room.

"Arty. Dinner is ready. Come downstairs."

_She really won't stop calling me Arty. It was so uncomfortable. _Artemis thinks. He shut down his laptop then went downstairs to the dinner hall. Everyone was waiting for him.

"Why did you take so long?" Beckett asked Artemis.

"That is because I'm doing something important. Far more important than eating dinner." Artemis answered as he settled down in his chair.

"Arty, don't stress yourself, okay." Angeline Fowl said.

"Yes, mother." Artemis assures her.

"Mom."

"Yes, mom."

The dinner was spent well. Stories are shared but Artemis stayed quiet the entire time. He will only talk if someone asked him.

"Hey. Did anyone of you watch the news earlier?" Juliet begins.

"What news?" Artemis Fowl the First asked.

"The news about the St. Laureth Asylum... All of the staff just... died." Juliet said and this picks Artemis interest.

_Be sure to watch the news later._

"Juliet. There are kids in the table." Mrs. Fowl said.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about us mom." Myles began no longer a four year old, same as with Beckett. "We also watched the news."

"Why did all of the staff die?" Mr. Fowl asked.

"That's it. They don't know." Juliet answered.

"The patients will be transferred to another asylum." Beckett informed and Myles reprimand him.

"Beckett that is grown-ups talk."

"We will be grown-ups too so why not join in their conversation."

"Point taken."

The grown-ups at the table (Fowl Senior, Mrs. Fowl, Juliet, Domovoi, and Artemis) just stare at each other and sighed.

After dinner, Artemis sat in front of his laptop, not to check again his investments but to watch the news Juliet opened up in the dinner.

_'The Death on St. Laureth Asylum' _said on the link as he clicked it.

"_Staffs of the St. Laureth Asylum mysteriously died yesterday late evening. The patients are traumatized and most of them are full of bruise and wounds. The only survivor who didn't take any beating is the janitor, Clarence Rodriguez." _

The reporter's voice began as they show the front of St. Laureth Asylum.

_"Mr. Rodriguez stated that he felt a massive earthquake from the underground; however there is a lot difference from a real earthquake than this one. After the said earthquake, he heard the screams of the staffs, the reason why he immediately escaped."_

There are ambulances, police cars, reporters... Even though the place outside the building is full of noise and people it's seems eerie and cold. Artemis felt it in the video, how much more if he was there... One thing just disturbs him the most... At the farther left side of the building, the window is not a window anymore... Blood was all over on it. The camera caught it for a matter of seconds but immediately diverts the focus.

_"Neighbors of the said asylum not 50 kilometers radius felt the aftershocks of the earthquake-like shake of the ground..._"

He was seriously watching the news until he was interrupted by the tap on his room's window. After the tap, there was a slowly appearance of small hand then an arm until the body and head appeared... It's Holly, of course.

He immediately went towards the window and opens it to let her enter freely. Holly flies and land until she came almost center of the room.

"Is there something wrong?" Artemis asked as his sense that Holly seems to be in a hurry.

"We need you underground. Now." Holly stated and almost commanding. There is a big problem in Haven, thought Artemis.

"Situation?" He dared to ask.

"That." Holly said as he points out at Artemis' laptop. The video about St. Laureth Asylum was still playing.

The evening at Fowl Manor was served in comfortable silence... Each and everyone were in their room, happily doing things... Perhaps the Artemis Senior and Madame Fowl were in their room watching. The twins' maybe playing games or Myles was at his personal lab again. Juliet maybe in her room watching wrestling battles, with yelling like 'Finish Him!' maybe... and Butler, in the rounds... But not Artemis, he was needed in Haven and now, finding Butler and say to him that he will go to Haven is important.

Artemis left Holly in his room to find Butler and as he looks for him he thinks about the probabilities of what happened in the asylum. Then, the blood covered window flashes in his mind clearly...

_Whatever we are facing now, it is malevolent and wicked. It doesn't afraid to kill. Extreme precaution will be needed and perfect planning_, he thought. Then Butler appeared in front of him and he tapped his charge in the shoulder, since it seems like Artemis was not paying attention to his surroundings. Looks like Butler was right.

"Artemis." Said Butler and he felt that his principal was surprised.

"Oh. Butler. I didn't see you there." Said Artemis.

"Artemis, it's impossible for you not to see me." Said Butler while gesturing his physique.

"I was in deep thought." Butler didn't interrupt him to continue. "I'm going to Haven. I'm needed there immediately. I want you to stay here and tell mother and father the situation I'm in."

"Well, what kind of situation are you in? I hope it's not nasty as your fight with Opal." Butler said as they are nearing Artemis' room.

"No, old friend." Artemis said as he shook his head and opened his room's door. "Not Opal nasty..." Then he stares Butler. "Asylum nasty." Then they enter his room and Butler found Holly but no greetings happened. It can be done in another time. To whatever asylum Artemis is talking about, I'm sure it is the St. Laureth.

"St. Laureth?" Butler asked to Holly for assurance.

"Yes."

"Artemis..." Butler says hurriedly but was interrupt by Artemis.

"No Butler. You will stay here and tell to my parents what happened. I'm only going there to know the important information. I'll come back."

"I'll escort him after the meeting. Maybe later or tomorrow or the next day of that. We need to go now." Holly said.

"Be careful." That's the only thing that Butler can say as Artemis fix himself in the Moonbelt and Holly fly towards the Tara Shuttleport.


	4. Chapter 2: Seek Answers

Chapter 2: Seek Answers.

* * *

><p><strong>+Police Plaza, few minutes after they left Fowl Manor.<strong>

Holly immediately walks towards the elfin crowd of the police plaza followed by Artemis. Elves were used now to have human company. Not actually any human, just Butler and Artemis.

"How do you know about it anyway?" Artemis asked to Holly.

"It may seem like simple earthquake but we felt it here... We are almost near at the core and Haven felt the strange shock on earth... More than that, N.1 felt sick just after the shock, saying something likes 'bad entities are coming'... He was only visiting then he fell ill. He is now in Dr. Argon's care. We watched the news on PPTV..." Holly informed.

Entity, Artemis thought. As they arrived in the front of Ops Booth, Foaly, the technical consultant of the LEP, unlocked the door from inside clearly waiting for them. As the duo enters, they saw the current commander of the LEPrecon Unit, Commander Trouble Kelp.

"Settle down now." Trouble ordered.

"What's the situation?" Artemis said, eager to know the information so he can formulate the plans and possibly to know the succession rate of it.

"The entities have calmed down a bit." Foaly informed, obscurely.

"What entities?" Artemis asked.

"Entities from another side... Probably from the world of the...dead." Foaly said.

"Are you talking about spirits?" Artemis asked again. To whatever they're facing now, it's not like the enemies they faced before.

"Spirits might be a general term... No one knows what it is yet." Trouble said.

"Can we just go there and held them away?" Holly asked.

"Negative. These are dangerous and we don't know what exactly they are so we need more information." Trouble answered.

"Anyways, I hacked the securities system and files of St. Laureth... Not an easy one, they have different systems than most companies of humans. They are really hiding something." Foaly stated.

"What did you find out?" Holly asked.

"St. Laureth had been an associate of Department of Paranormal Activity a long time ago..." Foaly paused waiting for an interruption but nothing came, a sign for him to continue and finish.

"I have checked the patients' record from St. Laureth to see if there was something that is different and, as always, I am correct. This gets my attention..." Foaly showed them the document of one patient. However, the records are clean. Literally and figuratively, nothing was written in the document, though it has a patient number, something had been a patient for number 19427.

"Can we gather more information about patient 19427?" Artemis asked.

"I checked it with the files from D.P.A., 19427 was there and our runaway is a girl who escaped from the Asylum ten years ago."

"Can we track her down?" Trouble asked. "We need to ask her if she knows about what happen in the Asylum now."

"For now, it's negative. However, we can track her by knowing the places she went before she gets the tracker out of her systems." Foaly answered.

"There's a tracker inside her?" Holly asked, surprised. "Why?"

"Apparently, there was... Based on the records of D.P.A. who kept track on her, she escaped the asylum in early 2003. Maybe she had it because our girl is unusual. She didn't permanently stay in one place..."

"How old was she when she escaped?" Artemis asked.

"The record says, nine."

"Someone helped her..." Trouble started.

"Or we're dealing again with another child genius." Holly finished it as she looked at Artemis' way and he caught it up.

"She's nineteen now, Holly. Not a child anymore." Holly just shrugs.

"What are the places, Foaly?" Artemis asked as Foaly showed it at the screen. The list is long. Where will they start to search for her?

"Can we just ask from the D.P.A.?" Trouble asked.

"Nope. D.P.A. is full of curious team. If we asked about a girl who escaped from the asylum ten years ago that was also in their care, they might get drag in this 'entity' problem and we don't want bunch of staffs to die again." Artemis said. "How about the survivor of the incident? Can we track him?"

"Clarence Rodriguez, is it? Sure..." Foaly then tried to find the survivor and showed them the results.

Clarence Rodriguez was admitted in St. Mary's Hospital in United States, both St. Laureth Asylum and St. Mary's Hospital are in the same state... As Holly and Artemis know this, perhaps they could go back to Fowl Manor tell the situation to Butler and get ready to go to US.

**+Fowl Manor, Outskirts of Dublin.  
>Midnight.<strong>

As Artemis and Holly arrived at to his room, they we're greeted again by Butler who seemed waited there until they came.

"You're early...than I was expecting." Butler said that shocked the both. They never thought Butler would be there and they never felt his presence as the room was dark; pretty much pitch black in the farther side on the bedroom.

"Butler! Y-you scared me..." Holly said. "Should I say good evening? Or good morning?"

"Just hi and a hug will do."

"Okay." Then Holly reached and hugged the big man.

"Looks like you're not in a hurry anymore..."

"No, we're still in a hurry; however, we have a lead–"

"We're going to United States." Artemis interrupts and Holly glared at her. Holly and Butler we're talking, you know...

"I suppose I can–"

"Yes. You can come now. But first we have to tell mother and father where I'm going. I don't want them to worry."

"So when can we leave?" Holly asked.

"As early as we can. Butler, does the jet full?" Artemis said and probably talking about jet gas...

"Yes, it is."

"Good. Prepare now. Is mother and father awake?"

"Yes. They're waiting for you. They said I should fetch you here in your room when you arrive that's why I'm here."

"Okay." Artemis then left from his room and went to the Master's bedroom, as he face the door, he slight knocks and wait for response.

"Come in." Said the male voice, it's Artemis Senior. Artemis takes this and enters the room.

"Father. Mother."

"Arty, why are you leaving without telling where you going? You're making us worry." Angeline sat up and scolds his son. "Butler is your butler but that doesn't mean he will make excuses for you..."

"Mother, I'm 21 now." Artemis said.

"Exactly. You are 21 and you don't have a responsibility to say where you going."

"Mother–" Just then someone knocks on the door.

"Come in." This time Angeline said it then Holly enters the room.

"Hello Mrs. Fowl. Fowl Senior..." Holly said.

"Holly, hi. Ahh. Did we take too much of Arty's time?" She might lie but this is Artemis parents.

"A little...but it's okay. We are here to say that we're going to US for a mission."

"What kind of mission?" Fowl Senior asked. Still can't believe that his sons have made friends with magical creatures...

"We're just going to interrogate someone. Butler will be with us so don't worry."

"Okay. I'll let this slide." Angeline said. "But we are not finish in this issue, Arty."

"Yes, mother."

"Mom."

"Yes, mom." Then the duo got out of the room.

Artemis parents' talk to each other, they know Artemis will be safe, since he will be with Butler and Holly but Artemis being with her, in another place means, it's time to save the world again...

"I am surprised he didn't notice that you're bluffing." Fowl Senior said.

"He noticed it. I just called him Arty."

Meanwhile, Holly and Artemis walk through the hallway and made their way back to Artemis' room.

"Your mother's really angry, ha."

"No. She was bluffing. She does that sometimes. She just called me Arty."

"Oh..."

Then as Artemis can see that everything is settled and prepared, they made their way to the airport and fly on their way to US. Butler take control of it as Holly checked her weapons while Artemis sleep. He request Holly to wake him up if they we're nearing to land. He thinks he will need sleep, that he can formulate plans while nearing at the hospital.

Looks like he needs more than a sleep...


	5. Chapter 3: Danger Zone

Chapter 3: Danger Zone.

* * *

><p>Holly wakes Artemis up as they we're about to land. Few minutes, as they land... They rent a car, as they drive it on their way to St. Mary's Hospital. On the way, they crossed the mysterious St. Laureth Asylum.<p>

Yellow tape was circling around it, especially the gates with matching chains and locks. Artemis was staring at it and caught the window that was filled with blood on the video he watched yesterday... It was clean now, however he saw a black shadow flying around it, it was like an ill shaped ball with a cord as its tail... It was not an ordinary shadow; there was some kind of electricity flowing within it... Is that the entity? Thought Artemis, then... A shadow or a spirit that can omit energy? Interesting...

Butler starts the radio to hear some news, good thing that was they really needed now. More information.

_After the mysteriously killings happened in the St. Laureth Asylum, the patients who are hurt and badly injured are admitted in different hospitals here in the same state, however, it has been reported that the patients are dying one by one... experiencing also the same faith of the staffs of the same asylum..._

All of them looked at each other, passing every gaze and processing what just they heard. That news was enough to know what is happening.

"I thought those have calmed down." Holly said.

"What are you going to do in the hospital anyway?" Butler asked.

"Finding Clarence Rodriguez." Artemis simply answered.

_Those entities are hunting down the ones they haven't killed yet, and they plan to do so slowly, starting by the patients... If they're finish, the survivor's next_. Artemis assumed.

After a long way, the car stopped at the parking lot of St. Mary's Hospital.

"You know they don't let visitors from this early hour of the day." Butler said.

"I know. That is why, Holly..." Artemis said as he looks into her. "... You will help us sneak in the hospital. I will dress as a doctor so that I can go around freely, and Butler..." he looks back again at his bodyguard, "you will stay here–"

"Why are you making my job so hard, Artemis?"

"Because we need a fast escape, when you saw us at that door, you run the car engine, we hop and we go." Artemis ordered. Butler considers options but decided not to contradict his principal.

"Understood. Just be careful, you two. Okay?"

"We will." Holly said as both Artemis and she hop out and went on their way to the door on the parking lot...

As Artemis picks the lock of the door, they immediately went inside. Luckily, Artemis phone was upgraded of his softwares and hacking programs. He hacked the systems and takes care of the surveillance camera. While he was doing this, Holly found a doctor's uniform in one of the room's there.

"Arty, I think this should do." Holly suggests the uniform.

"Holly, where did you get that? And the fact that you just found it somewhere here proves that the uniform is dirty and maybe infected."

"Arty, when did you become so gay? Wear this now!" Holly commanded that Artemis don't have a choice base on Holly's voice. He wears the dress and grateful that it doesn't smell.

"Come on. Let's go. Do you know what room?" Holly asked.

"Fourth floor, room zero-four." Artemis answered. He suddenly feels bad about this. He was cured in Atlantis Complex but he can't put out away in his mind that four is death... And they're two of them.

Death, DEATH!

Holly shielded as they enter the elevator going to fourth floor, no one dares to ask Artemis even though the nurses where pretty sure they haven't seen that doctor. Yet, maybe he was new... And he is so handsome in that uniform you will think that he was destined to become one. But no, Artemis came here to investigate and helped his fairy friends. Artemis lives in a life that is unknown to them...

No problems arise at his identity until they got on the front door of the room. Artemis knocks lightly and enters the room. The hospitals didn't lock the doors in case of emergency... As they went inside, the only light they can see is from the bedside where Clarence Rodriguez is currently lying.

"Is he asleep?" Holly asked but still shielded but Artemis didn't answer, instead he just walk towards the bed to see him clearly.

"Mr. Rodriguez. I know you are awake." Artemis said but hasn't heard any response. Clarence won't talk but his eyelids move...

Clarence is not an old man, more like a 40 year old man, Janitor. Average height with average weight although you can see the muscles on his arms...maybe the results of being a janitor.

"Do you know about patient 19427 of St. Laureth?" Artemis asked directly, they don't want to waste time. Especially when the entity is trying to kill every patients of the asylum that is now confined in different hospitals...

That time, Clarence opened his eyes and directly stares at Artemis. Holly and Artemis are starting to creep out by that...

"Who are you? How do you know her?" His voice was in rasp.

"What really happened in St. Laureth?" Artemis asked again another question.

"Don't let those find her..." Clarence muttered.

"Holly, mesmer him." Artemis ordered. Holly doesn't usually comply with it but they don't have a choice. Time is limited.

"Please..." Artemis heard Clarence said it before Holly unshielded, showing herself.

What is it that this man was eager to hide from us on patient 19427? Artemis thought.

_I know how to mind wipe, good thing I have a kit for basic mind wiping... I can do that later_, thought Holly.

"Clarence, tell me what happened at the St. Laureth." Holly ordered to him with her voice mix with his favorite tunes of music. Completely attracted to and finally submitted to the voice, he decided to tell all of what he knows.

"St. Laureth built a mechanical machine with the help of Department of Paranormal Activity. I don't know exactly what it does. I only know is that the machine can open the passage to another life. The machine named the 'The Rift', however, it was destroying now."

"Are you sure it was destroying now?"

"No... It can or cannot... I don't know."

"Who is patient 19427?"

"I don't know her name... When patients are admitted at the asylum, they are forced to use their patients number as identity. 19427 was a baby when she was found outside of the asylum, the staff took her in, I'm one of them... Since then, we treat her as a blessing and a patient... We never gave her a real name. We only know her as 19427..." Clarence explained as tears on her eyes appeared.

Holly and Artemis just looked at each other, whatever they're dealing now; it has a deeper and sad story behind it.

"Where are 19427 now?"

"I don't know exactly the place. The last letter she sends to me was from early this year... She has been studying and has a good life..." Clarence didn't finish what he was going to say... He was suddenly in pain...

Then the light flicks... The light also coming from outside the room also flicks. The flicks are abnormal... Weird just like in horror movies...

"The entities are here." Artemis said...

"Where is she, Clarence?" Holly put on another force on Mesmer but Clarence didn't give her an answer. He was still excruciating then some patients from another room might be from the same asylum was also admitted here, was screaming...

Screaming was heard everywhere... The two of them are not sure if the staffs of the hospital became a victim too... But they have to focus on Clarence...

"We know now!" Said Clarence, however he was having a weird voice, a voice like it's coming from six foot underground... It's like coming from the grave...

"You can't stop us!" The janitor said almost yelling at our duo who stepped back when Clarence just convulsed and his eyes changed after. Both of his eyes are white...white and kind of dull.

Then Clarence removes the dextrose attached to his hand brutally that it was bleeding... Slowly but it's nonstop... Then he jumps to Artemis as the janitor who seemed possessed by the entity now grip his neck tightly, suffocating him... Holly hated to do it but she had no choice, she kick Clarence in the sides making him loses his grip at Artemis' neck and Holly snatched Artemis back.

Screaming continues outside of the room. They attempt to escape but something pulled them back. Energy. They can't go near the door no matter what kind of force they use. They face Clarence again, knowing that this was his doing... The entity possessed him was doing this.

They watch him convulsed again but this time, he was breaking his bones. The entity is killing him...slowly. After that Clarence started to attack again. Holly had really no choice, as in no choice. So she shot him with her lovely Neutrino 3000 that shocked the man to lie on the floor. He falls on it really hard.

Artemis and Holly saw the entity comes out from the janitor's body and flies around a little bit before it wrecks again. The entity was more powerful than when it possessed a body or the body he possessed was really weak that's why...

The entity dash towards them, Holly shoots it again but it's just get through and it attacked Artemis... Making him rise in the air, twirl him around and throw him in the further side of the room, back first hits the wall then head... He hits real hard that it makes him dizzy and a little nauseous.

After that, the entity attacks Holly next. The entity lifts Holly in the air, twirl her while slowly suffocating her. After that, the entity throws her beside the bed. Her head hits the corner of the mini cabinet causing it to bleed...

Artemis saw this and forcefully stands up, takes balance and starts to walk towards Holly. If this was a game of chess, Holly is her queen. Holly first before anything else, somehow that is one of Artemis' mottos in life... But he is stop by Clarence who was lying on the floor. He's barely breathing and any second now he will be gone. Clarence catches his right foot with his hand, Artemis can't do anything. He looks at Holly who is healing herself right now... She's okay now, Artemis thinks.

Artemis kneels to hear what he is saying... But all Clarence does is pointing his left hand at the mini cabinet where Holly slams...

"Take...care of...her..." Clarence said as he slowly stops breathing... Just as when Butler entered the room holding a Sig Sauer.

"What happened here?" Butler exclaimed, then, "Are you okay Artemis?"

"Yes, just a little dizzy. Check on Holly." Artemis ordered. Not asking why he finds them, he maybe asks or rather scared a nurse just to tell him what room is Clarence. Butler does it since he saw Artemis was alright...

"Are you okay, Holly?" Butler said as he helped Holly to stand.

"Yeah, the entity is mysteriously gone..."

"Well, Clarence is dead so there is no need for it to stay here." Artemis said as he carries Clarence to bed. Clarence was surprisingly lightweight. Abnormal for his age... Did the entity extract all his sustenance while possessing him? What are they? Artemis was now really determined to find 19427.

"Holly, can you look inside the cabinet?"

"Okay..." Holly said, still dizzy at the impact... She opened the drawer and found a letter; she also opened the second and last drawer but found nothing that's why she gets the only thing she found in there. "It's a letter."

"Nothing else?" Artemis asked.

"Nothing."

"How convenient. Let's go." They escaped immediately and safely. Even though they attract attention because of Butler, no one dares to ask who they are since every nurse and staffs in the hospital are now focused on the recent event in their place.

As they hop in the car, Butler started the engine and drive towards the airport...

"What happened in there, Artemis? Holly?"

"The entities reported on the radio attacks us..." Holly answered.

"As in the same entities in St. Laureth?" Holly nodded at that. "Artemis, this is extremely dangerous! You could have been killed!"

"I know but there's no turning back now. I actually want to do this also..." Artemis said... Ever since he met Holly the world he knows changed... He changed. And he doesn't want it the other way... Lights on the street reflect in the window of the car... Reflecting their shadows... He slightly looked at Holly, however, he noticed that her reflection in the window near her was different. It was an ill ball shaped and color black. Artemis stares at it totally but it was suddenly gone.

Maybe it was just an ill reflection or my subconscious thinking about it. Yes. That's why... Artemis thought.

"Why are you staring?" Holly asked.

"Nothing... I think I saw an entity..." Artemis said.

"It's just your imagination."

"Maybe a shock from what happened earlier."

"Artemis, promise me this is your last dangerous mission." Butler said.

"I can't Butler, sorry." Then he just heard Butler let out a deep sighed.


	6. Chapter 4: Living There

Chapter 4: Living there.

* * *

><p>The trio was now in the jet going back to Ireland. Butler was flying it while Artemis and Holly take their rest in the chairs of the jet.<p>

"What does the letter says?" Holly asked then Artemis opened and read it.

"Dear Clarence, I am studying at the Poveda State University." Artemis began...

"Poveda State University?" Holly asked as she takes note of it...

"I am taking Music as my major and I'm in my second year now. I am so happy that I'm a step closer to my dream. Aizen and I are good. We are happy right now... I hope you are too. It's been ten years since I escaped there, I miss you... You've been a father to me... Love, 19427." Artemis ended reading the letter.

"Well, that's a solid lead. We can find her now." Holly said.

"We still don't know who she is..."

"Then we stalk and find..." Artemis just staring at her, getting what her idea was.

"Yes, Artemis... Enroll, but for now. Let's just rest."

And in a matter of minutes, they fell asleep in their chairs, respectively... After what happened in the hospital makes them know they will need more rest in this mission...

**+Fowl Manor.**

They are now safely return at the Manor, they arrived in afternoon... Butler insists that they should eat and rest first but Artemis cannot help himself to know the location of 19427. Artemis went to his room, sat in front of his laptop and search...

He typed Poveda State University... The result was clear. There is only one Poveda State University and it was in US again. He next searched now the courses and major being taught in the said state university. College of Arts major in Music has few sections for the second years this school year.

Next now is he hacked the systems of the school to find the students record taking up Music. He only looked at the second year students and only one profile takes his interest...

Name: N.N.  
>Age: 19<br>Address: Block 2, Lot 7, Arboretown, Camella Homes.  
>Gender: Female<p>

Not much information but this girl is suspicious. I guess there's no wrong to check on her. Artemis thought.

Holly entered the room without knocking, slightly startled Artemis but recovered much faster so she won't see it.

"I bring you some food, since you're too busy to come out in this room. Geez, I'm tired." Holly said as she enters and places the tray in the small table in his room then sits at his bed. Artemis looks at her and surprised that Holly would do that for her.

"Thanks. That's very kind of you." Artemis only said while suddenly looks back at the screen of his laptop. Holly noticed this and eyed him.

"What's with the uneasiness, Arty?" Holly asked.

"Nothing, just unusual of you, we are in tight situation yet, you still put an effort to bring me food here. It's not like you did to me before." Artemis finally explained.

"Well, we need you to be in your full strength. This could be a chase around the world thing."

"No. I already have leads. Apparently, N.N., here really takes my interest. No useful information other than her address so I take your suggestion and enroll in there, we live, we investigate." Artemis looks at Holly this time.

"We?"

"Yes. We. You and Me. That means you need to become human."

"Can't I just shield?"

"Nope. Our target is a girl. I don't know how to deal with a girl."

"The genius Artemis Fowl declares that he doesn't know something. Awesome." Holly said with a yawn... "I'm really tired. I'll let you in that Arty. You'll get my answer when I wake up." Then Holly fixed herself in the bed then sleep... While Artemis is staring at her as she drift off... He just let an elf sleep in his bed, not to mention it is a female, not to mention it is Holly. Thinking of it, Artemis felt his cheeks flushed. Hormones... 21 and still have a raging hormone problem... with Holly...

Artemis settled down and eats his food, then went downstairs to put the plates in sink. He saw his parents at the table as he entered the kitchen.

"Good afternoon, Mom. Dad." Artemis greeted them.

"Sit down please." Angeline said ah Artemis complied. "Care to fill us in what happened?"

Then, Artemis told start the story about the mysterious killing incident at St. Laureth, then what happened to Haven when the ruckus appeared, then their visit at the only survivor of the incident which is also dead now...

"For now, our lead is in Poveda State University. Our plan is to Holly and I to enroll there and investigate." Artemis finishes, also asking for their permission.

"Are you asking for our permission?" Artemis Senior asked.

"Yes."

"Well, even if we don't agree to your plan, you always do what you want." Angeline added. "You're with Holly, I'm sure you'll be fine. Just be careful about those entities."

"If the D.P.A. is responsible for the girl before... Isn't that say she's dangerous..." His father said.

"Possible, that is why we need to be cautious and covert in this mission."

"Arty, I'm not really into you doing some saving the world stuff again. You did that one time, you end up dead... Tell me, this will be your last." Her mother was now really worried, it's obvious in her face.

"I can't. But I promise I'll be back, in one piece, alive and kicking. Is that okay?" Artemis negotiated.

"Don't promise me that since promises are meant to be broken sometimes. Do it. I won't take no as an answer."

"I'll do it..."Just then he left the kitchen and get back to his room...

As he opened the door, Holly was still sleeping. He was staring at her when he felt the sudden heavy eye lids and his tired body. Yesterday, I was bored not doing something that'll challenge my intellect and now I'm here, really tired because I was just in another messy situation... Artemis thought as he walks towards his bed, lie beside Holly as he drift his sleep slowly. It embarrasses him that he will sleep in a bed with a female companion, not a meter away from her, but he was tired.

Maybe it was the entity that made this. While he was attacking Artemis, lifting him in the air to throw away, it was also sucking his energy... Maybe that was it. That is why Holly is also tired but the entity was gone now. She should be okay when she wakes up.


	7. Chapter 5: Being Human

Chapter 5: Being Human.

* * *

><p>Holly stirred as she wakes up but was held tight in arms and she noticed that she was crushed in another body. She looked up slightly and saw Artemis, still in deep sleep. Her eyes roam in his face, in his body and arms that held her and figured that she was also hugging him. In short, they're cuddling. Why did I end up like this? She thought but she didn't want to wake Artemis up so she just stares at his face until she fell on sleep again...<p>

Artemis wakes up because of the loud knock on the door.

"Artemis, your parents request you to come down for dinner, and Holly too." Butler's voice was heard.

"I'm coming." Artemis said enough for Butler to hear. That is when he move and notice a hand on his and see a female elf hugging her.

"Holly?" He didn't mean to say her name, just thinking and said it out loud. As Artemis removes his hand on Holly, she wakes up, blinks and stares at him.

"Oh, you're awake..." Then she sits up slowly so that she won't feel any dizziness.

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I didn't want to wake you up so I just let it." Holly said with a yawn.

"Are you...okay now?" He inquired not so sure if he gets the last thing she said. _I just let it._

"A little exhausted but I think it'll disappear when I eat. Let's go."

After fixing themselves, Artemis asked her if she made her decision to be a human in-temporarily.

"We'll need N.1 if I want to appear human, but his not in a good condition, you know that." She asked.

"Then we might need a potion or something? What about Foaly?" He responds. Or actually he just wants to see Holly as a human.

After they eat, they immediately went back to Artemis' room and contact Foaly.

"Hi, Foaly." Holly greeted.

"Holly, Artemis... They reported that there's havoc at St. Mary's... The survivor died. Are you there when it happened?"

"Yes. They entity possessed him and slowly take his energy and break his bones." Artemis told, remembering the sound of cracking bones.

"Aw. You didn't need to detail it. So what now?"

"I need to become human." Holly said.

"Human? For real, Holly? You're willing to do that?"

"It's only temporary and we don't have another plan."

"You could just shield..."

"Well, Arty here don't know how to deal with women so I am up for that task."

"Obviously. That's why until now he didn't make a move on y-" Artemis suddenly commanded.

"Foaly, do you have something there that will make Holly a human?"

"Yes. I call it Teardrop." Foaly gets something in one of his drawers and show it the camera.

"It's beautiful." Holly was fascinated by what she saw. It was a necklace and the pendant was a glass-shaped teardrop and it has something inside... Something whitish and a little bit shiny.

"What's inside of it?" Artemis asked.

"It's from N.1's. I don't know what exactly it is but I can assure you that it will help you become human. If the white thing inside of it disappears, you will become an elf again."

"Do I have to wear it 24/7?"

"Nope. Only when you need it. You don't want to waste a good magic."

"We need it ASAP." Artemis said.

"Okay, I'll deliver it. I notify you if it's there. Just don't forget to bring human-sized clothes Holly. You don't want to get naked in Tara." Foaly said and disconnects, leaving an awkward silence for both of them.

"Ahh... Maybe you can get clothes from Juliet."

"Yes." Then Holly walks out into his room.

It was almost midnight when Foaly notify them. Together with Butler, they ride to the Tara Shuttleport to get the package. When they get there, Butler stayed in the car so Artemis and Holly was only the ones who get the package.

It was only a small white box. A little bit dramatic for something that called Teardrop. As soon as holly touched the necklace, it shines bright like Holly was registering at the necklace as the owner. As soon as the light is gone, she wears it and felt hot in her body.

_I'm changing. _ She thought. She immediately runs to a tree and hide behind it and luckily only Artemis was there. No humans, no elf... No screams and no harm. It didn't hurt but still the hotness she felt is unbelievably extraordinary, however it was comforting.

Minutes passed and Artemis was starting to worry. She never heard Holly. _Maybe she fainted. _He wanted to go there and see what happened_ but what if she was alright... and naked... She'll kill me. No. if she's alright she's supposed to call me now._

That is when he decided to slowly call her and approach the tree but suddenly there was arm longer than an elf could manage. _She changed_, Artemis thought. _And she's alright._

"Clothes..." Then Artemis gets a bag, full of Juliet's clothes. And whatever she packed for Holly, I'm sure it'll surprise him.

Holly reaches the bag in Artemis' hand and quickly changes behind the tree. She placed her old clothes, which are pretty much torn in some parts.

Minutes later, as soon as she changes and she felt okay to go out. She step out in the tree's shadow and show herself at Artemis and look at him and wonder why he's having his mouth slightly open.

Artemis was shocked that he only stares at the woman in front of him. He always thought is beautiful. She set the bar of all the ladies she met and now, she set it higher than ever. She was wearing a simple white dress which complements her smooth light caramel skin. Her hair was still auburn but instead of short, it was pretty long, maybe up to mid-length of her back. And her eyes, it really never fails to mesmerize him. The dual color of blue and hazel...

"You're...beautiful." _Understatement of the year has been made._ Artemis thought.

"Ahh... Thanks. Guess I look alright." Holly said and smiled at him. Just right then and there, Artemis saw what a killer smile is. Holly is a beautiful elf, with feistiness and more than beautiful when she's human and those are just not about appearance... She's a hot shot inside and out.

But the luck of Irish only extends up to best friend...

"Let's go." Holly said and Artemis just only walks beside her.

_Strive for more?_

_Be contented?_

If someone told him that he will fell in love and be heads over hills in this fairy he kidnapped when he was 12. He'll destroy them, financially...


	8. Chapter 6: Getting Friends

Chapter 6: Getting Friends.

* * *

><p>"Can you close the windows...?" A girl said then a click was heard. The windows were closed now.<p>

"Switch on the T.V." Then the news was heard up to the kitchen where the girl was somehow cooking for her dinner.

_"The only survivor of the St. Laureth Asylum mysterious mass killing, Clarence Rodriguez, is dead. As of now, it is confirmed that every patients and staffs of the same asylum are all dead. Government are now commencing of demolishing the asylum in a week..."_

The girl drop the knife from shock and before the tip of it hits in her left foot, it suddenly stops in mid-air, and then slowly rises up and the knife placed itself beside the chopping board. The girl slowly forming a tear in her eyes...

"They're coming for us..."

Artemis and Holly transferred at P.S.U the day after Holly change into a human. They arrange their schedules so they will be in the same class with the girl named N.N... It won't hurt to try, he thought, but he was so curious in this girl. Whose parents will name their daughter 'N.N.'?

It was middle in the afternoon when they arrive at P.S.U., the principal accommodate them immediately and lead to their room.

"Class, we have two transferees for this semester." The professor said facing Artemis and Holly. "Seat over there." His face nods to the two vacant chairs, second to the back...

All of the students were staring at them until the two sat on their respective seats. Artemis notices the girl just behind Holly. She was in a pretty isolated place in the class. Maybe she doesn't like to be friendly with them...

The class was spent in a quiet period then after the bell, since that room was still their room for another subject... Artemis and Holly decided to stay, some of the students walk out of the room, some stayed and also the girl behind Holly.

"So...where do you two come from?" said the girl behind Holly's back then turn to look at Artemis, who was also looking at her that time.

The girl had long brunette curly hair that fits her perfectly and her eyes are slight green and striking... But when she looks at Artemis, he remembered something... no... Someone... Opal... Her eyes are striking like Opal.

"We are from Ireland." He answered.

"Really? Are you two cousins or something?" The girl asked back.

"No, we're best friends." Holly said back as she turned around to face her.

"Oh... Well, all relationship started as friends..." The said back as she looks again at Artemis and hinting something. "What's your name?"

"Artemis Fowl." He said as he offers his right hand for hand shake...

"Holly Short." She answered to as offers also her hand. The girl touched it and her inhale sharply and her face seems disconcerting in an instant. "Why?"

"Nothing. Your hand... It's so lady-like but I don't know... it's not too smooth but... I'm not getting anywhere, am I? I think you hand is beautiful... Like you." The girl said as she smiled warmly at Holly.

Artemis, however was clearly in thinking that this girl is flirting with Holly.

"So what is yours?" That's why he asked in a managed-not-in-a-rude way, he earned another glare at Holly for that.

"She doesn't have a name!" Someone from the remaining students in the room shouts, "She's just 'the girl who seats in the back.'"

"Really, Dory? Can't keep that mouth shut? Want me to stitch that for ya?!" The girl shouts back. Artemis and Holly were shocked by this but it seems that it's only natural for their section...

"It's Dorian." The boy who just shouts said back.

"Dory." Then the girl smirks. "You heard him..." she said as she looks back again. "I don't have a name... so call me just whatever you want."

Artemis and Holly just look at each other and shocked that in all of the people in the earth... There are parents who don't give their child a name...

"What is your relationship at Dorian?" Holly suddenly asked that made the girl blush...

"Why?"

"Nothing. But it looks like you like him."

"Obvious?"

"When you answered back at him, I didn't think you like him. Must be pretty well hidden and kept for long enough..."

"Who are you really?"

"Just a transferee..." Then Holly face the front as the new professor comes in. The girl just scribbled something out in a paper and after that she reaches and pokes Artemis arms...

Artemis read the note slowly and twice...

_Don't let this girl go._

He looks back again at the girl with uncertainty but she just gives him thumbs up and smiles.

Minutes after their Math class started the girl talks to Holly.

"Hey, Irish people are white, right? So, your half what? I'm not being racist...just asking."

"I'm pure Irish." Holly said as she turned around and talk to her. _I just lived near the core, that's why..._

"Really? You know you're quiet a beauty. Exotic... When I first saw you I think you're from Amazon..."

"Amazon? Well, that's quite a first impression."

"Hey, are you aware that the guy next to you likes you."

"Artemis? Yes. I'm his best friend."

"Well, I guess we have two dense people here and it happens to be my new friend..."

"Hey! Stop chatting there at the back!" The professor shouts at them.

"We are not chatting." The girl said and Holly takes a look at the professor then at Artemis who looks back at her.

"Then what are you doing?"

"I'm asking questions to her regarding to your topic, sir."

"Then ask me, not her."

"Well, if the area of the z-score is the same as the second one, should we add it?"

"No. If the sign is similar then you should subtract it. If not, then you may add." Artemis said.

"And who are you?" The professor asked.

"Check you class list." the professor should not be intimidated but he is and he had no choice but to look at his class list.

"Well then Artemis, since you know a lot, can you solve this one."

".1915" he respond immediately.

"Okay. Good. What about you..." the professor turns his attention to the girl, "Can you solve this?"

"No. But it is .3413." she answered and sarcastically smiles. Take her seat again and talks to Holly. The class was only a talk session between Holly and the girl. Holly didn't know who she was, or maybe she did but she doesn't know what to call her.

After the class the girl decided to take Holly and Artemis on a school tour. All of them have an hour and a half break time.

"What is Ireland look like?" the girl asked while taking them at the computer laboratory and multimedia rooms.

"Vast grasslands, So many trees..." Holly answered.

"I bet there is less pollution."

"You can say that..."

"What should we call you?" Artemis asked to the girl until Dorian's voice was heard in the hallway.

"N! Where are you going?"

"N?"

"It's N.N."

"It means No Name, right N?" Dorian said as he finally catches up.

"Yeah. Unique... and I think it's cool."

"Why do you have such a name? Why your parents didn't give you one?"

"My parents died before I know them... And I was raised in somewhere you don't want to know. I have done things you don't want to know too. And probably when you know it you don't want to know me more." N.N. said that stunned the three. Better look out for this girl...

"Well, where are you heading?" Dorian asked.

"Now... at the cafeteria maybe... Let's go."

"Holly and I will buy fries, you two stay here okay?"

"Sure." As the two girls proceed to the burger and fries stand.

"You're name is Artemis right?"

"Yes and I presume you're Dorian." The latter nods. Since Dorian is pretty close to N.N., maybe he could ask him some questions...

"Who gave her the name N.N.?"

"Just her. I am actually surprised that the school lets someone like her to use that name."

"How long have you been...friends?"

"Long enough for me to like her. Its five years since I saw her in the playground seating on a bench, wearing some dirty clothes. What about you and that girl Holly?"

"I know her since I was twelve. Do you know why she is like that when you saw her in the playground?"

"She only said about freedom and independency. I don't know what to do exactly so I bring her to my house. My dad said she can be useful at our shop and having a female in the house makes everything easier."

"In short, you're having her as maid."

"No not a maid... not in that exact sense... we look at her as a part of the family now."

"Do you know why she wants some independence?"

"I don't know. Actually, she decided to live on her own last year. Luckily that was only a few blocks from our house so I can still visit her."

"You like her..."

"No. I think I love her. I don't know how to say it to her. Seems like we are afraid of being rejected."

"We?"

"Boys of the same problem, gather together. Don't deny it. I saw how you look at Holly in class."

"Whatcha talking 'bout?" N.N. creep out at Dorian's back.

"Nothing! I mean...nothing. It's not about you." He said nervously.

"It's about me."

"No."

"About me."

"No!"

"Okay, fine. Jeez... Then what are you talking about?"

"How I met you."

"Ohh... so you're like investigating me? Presumably my past?" N.N. said eyeing Artemis... Those striking eyes can give you creeps and that is what her stare is doing now at him. "Just kidding! May I see your schedules?"

"We have the same classes... Sure you're stuck with us." Dorian said.

"Let's have mini party in my house, don't you think?" N.N. asked.

"Sure." Artemis agreed. _If my theory is correct, we already found, 19427..._

"Hi Butler." Holly greeted him as they stop by at their house.

"Big Foot?" N.N. asked that earned her the shocked stare by Butler.

"No. This is Butler, my butler." Artemis said.

"Okay. Rich kid..." then diverts her attention to the big man. "Hello Big Foot, I mean Butler, I'm N.N. and this is Dorian. We are having a simple mini party in my house. Perhaps you can just let you master go this time or you can come with us."

"No. I'm staying here. Just call me if something happens."

Then the four of them proceed to N.N.'s house. Artemis and Dorian prepare the barbeque stand and the meats while N.N. and Holly prepare for some vegetable salads as requested for Holly herself. But suddenly Holly fell down on the floor with no consciousness.


	9. Chapter 7: No Name

Chapter 7: No Name

* * *

><p>"Holly!"<p>

"What happened?!" Dorian and Artemis asked as they rush in the kitchen.

"Dorian, call the hospital by the telephone in my room. Quick!" N.N. commanded as she checked Holly's pulse. _This is worse than I thought._

Dorian rush to the room and Artemis scoop Holly to put her in a couch. Suddenly all windows and doors of the house closed like someone did them without reaching them.

"T.K." N.N. said as she lifts her hand and without reaching Artemis, he moved him to the other side of the living area and a force pinned him in the wall.

"Go now Aizen." A bluish ill-shaped ball appeared to get out of N.N.'s body then it went to Holly and lifts her in the midair and it seems like the bluish ball or Aizen as N.N. called it seems like strangling Holly.

"Stop!" Artemis shouts at her but it echoes back at him. Why? His body may be pinned and lifted from the floor but he can still sway his feet. He tried to kick but it bounces back and a somewhat like water forms in his place. No, it's not water...it's a force field.

He can't hear what N.N. says but he can lip-read: Stop it.

Then a black ill-shaped ball slowly gets out of Holly's systems. The same black entity they fight in the hospital when they face Clarence Rodriguez.

_It's there the entire time?!_

_"I'm tired."_

_"Still exhausted."_

_That bastard is taking Holly's life force!_

"Kill it Aizen!" N.N. shouts then Aizen let go of Holly's body and it feel but landed gracefully at the couch as N.N. contradict the force of gravity on her falling.

Energy by energy and it sparks electricity that is how the fight ensues when two entities scratch themselves with one another. They have been fighting around the house, chasing each other at the kitchen leaving broken glass, going to the living and circling around the chairs making it stumble.

Artemis noticed that the black entity is now bigger than he last saw it. N.N. noticed that Aizen was having a trouble to finish the other entity. So N.N. uses another of her T.K. abilities, mind-communicating.

_The black entity didn't also get her life force. It's more than that. _Artemis heard N.N.'s voice inside his head, surprised but not freaked out.

Aizen go all out to finish the entity by getting all energy he can at the power supplies of the house so it causes the place a black out. But after a minute lights go back and the fight is finish, leaving a mess that three people can't exactly explain what happened.

"Aizen, use Dorian's body for a while." N.N. said ass the blue ball went upstairs. Force field around Artemis is also gone then he was suddenly moved to seat in the chair and pinned up again.

"So, who the hell are you really?" N.N. asked. No more the nice and friendly girl they met on the school before.

"You are what we're looking for, N.N. or you prefer patient 19427?" Artemis said thinking that intimidating her would put him in the upper hand.

"You're from D.P.A.!" She immediately gets a knife from the kitchen using her T.K. That is when Butler comes in and charge at N.N. who is pointing the knife at Artemis' throat.

Butler tackles N.N. and grabs both of her hands so she can't do anything. That is when they heard a gun cackle behind Butler. Dorian is holding Butler's Sig Sauer and aims it in his head and ready to shoot.

"Don't move Butler." Artemis warns as he saw Dorian's eyes are white. He was possessed by Aiden.

N.N. points again the knife at Artemis' neck using her powers.

"I already warned D.P.A. yet they still send you. Perhaps they need some teaching." The knife continues to advance.

"We're not from D.P.A." Butler shouts as he saw the tip of the knife is at the neck of his principal and currently drawing small portion of blood.

"Aizen." Dorian fell down as Aizen gets out of his body but this time possessing Butler. Butler let go of N.N.'s hand then N.N. go to Holly's side.

"She's pretty messed up."

"Don't hurt her." Artemis warned. The tip of knife was near in his throat this time.

"That's not for you to decide. If you're not telling the truth all of you will die here." N.N. glares at Artemis, cold as ice, more powerful than his. That shook his confidence a little that in such time that he forgets if they're telling the truth or not.

Aizen gets out of Butler's body immediately. No harm has been done. N.N. put the knife back to the kitchen, showing her powers again while she tilts Artemis head slowly for Aizen to have a good reach on his neck so it can be healed.

"Sorry." N.N. said to Artemis.

"You shouldn't have done that." Butler scolds her.

"I'm sorry Big Foot. I'm just protecting myself. And I still don't know who you are." She said back as Butler fixed another chair and put Dorian there.

"It's Butler." N.N. ignores it.

"I'm not asking the same question again." She speaks to Artemis.

"We are investigating what happened to St. Laureth Asylum."

"Why?"

"The residents near the area felt a massive earthquake like and felt aftershocks. However, that turbulence was felt almost in all part of the underground. That is exactly we want to know. Those entities, are they some signs of bigger problems than mass killing?" Artemis said.

"Are you some kind of scientist? And by the way, congratulations on finding me... Let's go back to your question. The answer is Yes... Those entities are mostly the spirits that are trapped in a parallel place. D.P.A. staffs called it the Rift. But for ordinary and sane people that would be purgatory. Those spirits are guilt-ridden, have unfinished business, bound to that place by anger and rage. They are dangerous."

"At least we're sure it's human spirit." Butler said.

"Who said about human spirit? Those entities are everything."

"Everything?"

"Everything, from animals to humans, all of them had feelings. Up to the notorious psychotic pixie you knew." N.N. stared at Artemis coolly.

"I know who you truly are, Master Fowl." She said as she gives him a cold smirk.


	10. Chapter 8: The Rift

Chapter 8: The Rift.

* * *

><p>"Where did you know that?" Artemis asked.<p>

"Big Foot's memories. I saw it by Aizen. Welcome to my home sweet home Master Fowl, our hero." She's starting to mock him. "So this Opal Koboi was the promoter of Great Techno Crash, when she is alive. Let's just hope that she won't get out of the rift and the spirit barrier hold still."

"Spirit Barrier?" Butler said while Artemis is thinking if they have to face Opal again.

"That whole state contains a spirit barrier. That is why those entities won't get out of the state, which is why they won't come near me. However, in Holly's case here, the entity was inside her that is why it goes out. Those entities can enter a body if the said body was wounded. Now, it's my time to ask, when did she get her wound and why?"

"At St. Mary's, when we interviewed Clarence Rodriguez. We also got a letter. She hit her head in the process."

"That's probably my letter." Artemis nodded. "Do you know how he...died?"

"I'm sorry for your loss but I think it's best if I won't tell you."

"So it's worse." Artemis nodded again before talking again.

"This spirit barrier, does it destroy?" Then he noticed, his question is stupid.

"Of course, nothing is permanent. If the entities on that certain state has been too much for the barriers to handle then it will be destroy."

"We have to close it. If what you said is possible then Opal might tearing it up now. We need your help."

"Why me? You're a genius right? I mean, you kidnapped an elf before..." she grins, "then it turn out something real good–"

"Don't change the subject. We can't defeat those guys and we are running out of time."

"Afraid of Opal?"

"I thought you knew Opal now."

"Yeah, she's not afraid to kill. We're actually in doomed if she got out of the rift."

"Then you need to come with us."

"C'mon! I escaped there. Means I don't want to go back there anymore and now you want me to."

"Well, why did you escape there?" Artemis asked. Maybe he can use some psychological analysis to persuade this girl.

"I don't want to talk about it." She dropped the subject.

"Please. We need you in this... Just help us out, tell us what to do and we do the rest."

"Actually, only I can close the rift."

"Then come with us." N.N. stays still thinking if she would help. She escaped there because she doesn't want there anymore and now she is here in verge of agreeing to come with them. _Tough life._

"Fine, I'll go. Just let me grab my things." She said and disappeared upstairs.

While N.N. was preparing Holly wakes up.

"What?" then she looked everywhere, "the hell happened?"

In the middle of Artemis' story, Dorian wakes up.

"Oh my God..." He exclaimed.

"Maybe it's best if you erase his memories and Mesmer him about what happened." N.N. said as she takes the last step of the stairs. No one noticed her going down... Her presence is hidden.

"How did you–" Holly began.

"Know about Mesmer? Because I'm not ordinary..." She said and demonstrates her powers but lifting, moving things to make the living room presentable. "Now do it so we can proceed." N.N. ordered Holly then pulls Dorian and pushes him towards Holly.

"FYI, I'm not doing this because I want to help you, I'm doing this to avoid catastrophe of Opal Koboi."

"You even know Opal?!" Holly said exasperated. Another unusual Mud Woman knows The People. She smiled shyly.

"Please don't mindwipe me. I really want my memories...even though they're harsh for a kid."

After Holly mesmer Dorian, N.N. bring him back to his house. Artemis, Butler and Holly wait her at the entrance of the subdivision.

"What kind of past does N.N. have?" Holly suddenly opened a topic.

"She said it earlier. It's harsh for a kid to experience." Artemis' answered.

"What do you think they do?"

"If there is something unknown to you, what will you do?"

"To know it better... Don't tell me..."

"Yes. Experiments... Just how many did they perform that to her. As an ordinary kid, asylum is a scary place. She was cared in an asylum, being watched by DPA, she is scared with Aizen, even in herself..."

"She's here." Butler said to caught their attention at N.N. coming towards them.

"So, now what?" N.N. said, carrying a bag...

"Why do you have a bag?"

"Oh, this is for my personal belongings. And by personal, it means secret."

The four of them made their way to the airport.

"We're riding a jet plane." N.N. said.

"Yes."

"As much as I hate to say it, I really love hanging out with you guys now."

"We're on a mission, N.N."

"What the?!" N.N. gives Artemis a disgusting look then turns to Butler. "Hey, Big Foot, does he like this when you're doing something frightening?"

"They are not frightening, all you have to do is to calm down and think. I can't afford to be frightened in our missions..." Artemis stated.

"As if you're not scared when trolls are chasing us at the Temple of Artemis..." Holly reacts.

"I'm not!" Artemis raised his voice a little that shocked the three.

"Liar spotted!" N.N. said then laughs, Holly smirks, and Butler smiles at him.

_Now they think I'm an idiot, _Artemis thought.

The four of them are now in the jet going to St. Laureth.

"What are you doing?" Holly asked N.N., who was seating beside the window.

"I'm updating my diary." Then she suddenly closed it. "You can't read this. Unless you get my permission."

"Don't worry. That's your privacy." Holly said.

"What can we expect if we go there and face them?" Artemis asked who sat across from them.

"I don't know. Danger, maybe. Death?" N.N. Said.

"You never face them before?" Holly asked.

"No, and I don't want to. They're too scary. They'll possessed you and do anything they want in your body."

"We need a plan, how to successfully infiltrate and destroy the rift, and escape."

"I told you, only I can destroy the rift."

"Are you saying you're going to do all the work?" Artemis said.

"You don't know what are they, you don't know how far they will hurt you, torture you before they kill you. And I want this to end soon. I don't want any hindrances of what I'm going to do."

"Are you out of your mind?! You said it's dangerous then you want to do this all alone?!" Holly burst out.

"Trust me that is the best decision." _And I also know what I'm doing. I did that before. _N.N. Thinks.

As they arrived in the airport,they immediately went to St. Laureth. As soon as they arrived st the asylum, N.N. felt a strong heavy feeling surrounding them.

"You know what guys, let's stick to my plan. Okay?"

"No. You're plan won't do any good." Artemis said.

"Well, bringing you and Holly inside is the dumbest plan ever. You clearly don't know anything. At least if its only me then, only I will get hurt and die. Its for the greater good. You three are the greater than I. Its a stupid sacrifice and don't tell me you don't get it. Sweetheart. You did that greater good sacrifice once." N.N. Lectured them. But she cut them by putting force shield around them so the three of them won't get out.

Artemis, Holly and Butler can't do anything but to protest as N.N. Walk away to find another entrance since the front gate is chained.

"I really hate it here." N.N. Said to herself or maybe to Aizen.

She find another entrance at the windows in east wing of the asylum and entered there. Now all she have to do is to go to basement to closed the rift.

It's been dark and no light was illuminating the corridor so she collided with the chairs and rumbles of the building and even stumbling down on debris. Much as they hate creating noise, but they can't avoid it and probably the noise they're making is like an announcement to the entities that they're there.

"Enough of this. I'm sure they already know we're here. Guide me and give me some light, Aizen."

A light surround her and light up her way and then she saw how much mess they have to walk in. As they slowly getting at the stairs, black light have been coming towards them. From downstairs, from upstairs, from her right side and left side.

She immediately surround herself with force field but still hurt by the impact the entities made when dashing her. She's slowly walking downstairs, and covering herself while Aizen is attacking the entities.

"We missed you 19427!"

"Come with us this time!"

"You always belong here!

"Die and become one of us!"

"BECOME ONE OF US!"

"DIE!"

N.N. Hear their scream and feel their desire to kill her. They scare her. Even since she was still a kid. Especially when the DPA used her to open one of the rifts before and closed it. She's doing it again...

She lifts up the debris in her way. Running down in the stairs. As soon as she gets in the. Basement, the better, but also harmer...

Once at the basement, the entities stop chasing her. She's now walking down a creepy hallway up to the last door she remember where the rift can be found.

As she reached the doorknob, a sudden heavy black force pushed her away and further from the door. She barely sit up from the pushed and focus her eyes in the black aura forming in front of her. In her 19 years, this is the first time she see something big and unbelievable like that. She felt like when she run towards him or don't do anything, that new entity will snap her neck and bones to kill her.

"Now what?!" N.N. Asked herself. Aiden suddenly launched itself at the entity but his attacks didn't work. The entity is now getting closer and closer to them.

"What is that thing?!" She yell as they run away back upstairs where the entities are. She's having a struggle to move the debris and force her way through the entities while Aiden put the force field on her and make way to the corridor.

They don't and won't face that giant black entity because they knew they won't defeat it. Now they must find another way to the basement.

While N.N. Is having a nightmarish struggle, the trio, Artemis, Holly, and Butler was outside forcing their way to get out of the force field.

"I feel heavy." Butler said.

"I feel some force gathering in one place and moving. Artemis?"

"I can't think of anything. We even tried making our way under but the force field is still effective even in underground."

"Maybe it is the same force field that is used in this state, don't you think?" Holly said.

"You mean that they used Aiden to put a big force field in this state even at their young age? Can N.N.'s body hold it?"

"Putting those two in an involuntary action is possible. But having a 9 year-old kid or maybe younger to do that kind of thing... It may lead to emotional and physical stress." Artemis explained.

"Remember when she said that her memories are harsh for kids...maybe that is it."

"Or even more..." Butler added.

"Anyways, we have two possibilities how to destroy this force field..." Artemis is now getting their attention. "First, Aiden has to be unconscious, but that will lead also for the state force field to vanish... Second, we need entities that are enough to destroy this by their quantity."

"We can't do both of that." Holly said.

"Then we wait and hope that she is alive." As much as they hate it, they don't have a choice.

As N.N. Continue to struggle, she found an emergency exit at the side-end of the corridor. She decided to go their and find her way back to the basement.

She went down to stairs cautiously and because the entities are not following her again, she made this easy until she made her way back to the door where the giant black entity gets out. She grab the doorknob and wait for another impact but it didn't come... She didn't waste another time and open the door...

She was welcomed by a cold freezing heavy force.

"This is it. Nothing's change... How nostalgic. Us, closing the rift and clean their mistakes...again."

They went inside and face a small ball with electricity surrounding it while the whole thing was surrounded by a mirror that seems cracked and a cloudy yellowish light.

"Let's close this thing. I don't know why or how they opened this..."

Aiden went to the other side of the room and started to send N.N. Some blue-colored electricity...while N.N. Is passing these electricity to the small ball through the crack.

In a few minutes, both of them seems exhausted but the cloudy yellowish light is now gone. Its over.

Then they felt a shake...

The building is going to go down.

They run outside while Aiden put another force field in N.N. And she moves the falling debris again in her way... The entities are gone now and made their easy way out.

Just as they open the front door to get out and successfully put some distance, the whole asylum is now crumpled down.

"Just in time..." She said and was taken away from her thoughts when someone called her.

"N!" Holly calls her.

Aiden lift out the force field and the trio made their way inside and they find N.N. Lying on the ground.

"N!"

"I'm fine... Just exhausted."

"Are you alright?" Artemis asked which made Holly look at him. _Well I guess it's ordinary since all of us are worried about her. _Not knowing that N.N. saw this look at Holly.

"I'm fine. Don't worry. But I believed that I should have being compensated about this."

"Just say it." Artemis said.

"You have to choose..."

"Okay, just tell me." Artemis said, irritated.

"Here goes, continue studying at Poveda..."

"What?!"

"Or kiss Holly in lips."

...

"What are you saying?!" Holly exclaimed while her cheeks became red.

"You said okay, no backing out now!" N.N. Said to Artemis.

Artemis became quiet thinking of the consequences... If they continue to study here, Holly needs to become human for years and she doesn't want it, while if he kiss her, she might kill him...but it's not like they haven't did it years ago.

He looked directly at N.N. And at Holly then glance back at N.N. Then at Holly and he kiss her lips. Its just a cute peck on her lips. But it really stop the time for Holly.

"I knew you'd choose that." N.N. Said then she glance at Holly. And communicate to her via telepathy. _I knew you want it to Holly. Don't be jealous to me. He likes you..._

"Maybe I should try that to Dorian." As N.N.'s vision became blurred and she use her last force to communicate to them.

_Mission Accomplished, guys!_


	11. Chapter 9: Once Again

Chapter 9: Once Again.

N stirred in her sleep. In any minute now, she will wake up...Butler take care of her in her room. They are now back in her house in the subdivision.

Butler put some damp cloth in her forehead and she suddenly opened her eyes because of the coldness.

"W-what happened?"

"You passed out."

"Oh... Sorry..."

"No. It's us who should say sorry. What are you feeling right now?"

"Tired..."

"Rest for a while."

"No. Just give me something to eat and I'll be okay..." Butler only stared at her. Of course he will give her food but the unusual is can a person eat when his dead tired?

"Promise... That's how we do it."

"If you say so..."

And that is when Butler came downstairs and saw Artemis and Holly sitting in the couch in the living room.

"Is she awake?" Artemis asked which earned another surprised look at Holly.

"Yes, but she wants to eat and she's dead tired so just sit there and don't disturb."

"We're not noisy."

"That's what you two only think." Then Butler disappeared, maybe preparing a food for N.N..

Meanwhile, Artemis and Holly are talking to each other at the living area. Both of them are staring at the glass of water in front of them. Both of them are thinking about what happened earlier...

"Sorry about earlier." Artemis said first.

"No. It's okay. N started it." _And I kinda like it._ Holly thought.

"It won't happen again." Artemis said feeling devastated inside. That chance, its one in a million... He waits like a forever for a chance to kiss her like that. How much more he was going to wait her to love him back.

"No!" Holly said and stands up suddenly. "Ahh...I mean-" she never continue to say what she wanted to say so instead she just held her hand to put it in her mouth.

Artemis only stared at her with a slightly pink colored...

That is when Butler walks out from the kitchen with a bowl of mushroom soup. Surprisingly, he found a can of mushroom in her compartment.

When Butler is gone, Holly drops her hand and meets Artemis eye to eye. When he didn't do or say anything she closes their distance in a speed like a wind, performing a cute peck on his lips.

"I'm tired..." She only said, then drinks her glass of water and went upstairs to find a vacant room.

"..." Artemis only can smirks and moves his head sideways... "Wow."

"Is that your plan?" Butler asked N.N. as he enters the room and found her writing again in her personal journal.

"Plan?"

"To make those to a couple."

"C'mon... I didn't do anything. Base on what Aizen see in your memory, they really have a deep relationship. They are already a couple... They just have to realize they are one, or else it will turn into a relation-shit."

"Well, whatever you did... I congratulate you." He said with a content smile.

"Hmp. Finally at last?"

"Finally at last... Here's your soup, finish it then." Then he gave her the bowl and she eats... "Can you get me a glass of iced tea? Please..." And Butler obliged and as he walks out again N.N. talk to Aizen.

"What is it..? I know it's not the end... To whoever started that rift is only the first plan... What we did is only the warm up... I am not sacrificing myself for them... SHUT UP, AIZEN!"

"Who are you talking too?" Butler asked, N.N. didn't notice he enters.

"Just Aizen. Talking some shit..." As he give her iced tea. "Thanks."

"Do you think destroying that rift will end it?"

"Personally, no... It's just like a branch we cut from the tree, as long as the tree lives, branches will grow." Butler inhaled deeply and seriously got to think. This mission will be troublesome, much terrible than the past missions.

"Where do you think the main rift is?"

"I don't know. But one thing is for sure..." N.N. stared at him directly. "D.P.A. has it."

Someone knocks on the door.

"Come in." N.N. called.

Artemis and Holly entered, but they are not to close from what Butler and N.N. expecting... They are more serious right now.

"What?" N.N. sensed it...

"Foaly called. I assume you also know him from Butler's memories." Holly stated as a matter of fact.

"Yeah. What about him?"

"He said that the Haven Council needed you for an experiment..." Artemis said. N.N. became suddenly terrified but gain her composure again.

"Sorry. Every time I hear experiment I become tense. Trauma..."

"Don't worry. We didn't say yes." Holly said.

Holly's fairy communicator buzzes...

"It's Foaly..." Since Holly's fairy communicator is advance than the usual, she can view who the caller is like a video call... "Now what?" Holly and Artemis sit just in front of N.N. so that Butler and her can see the centaur too.

"I'm telling you we need that girl here." Foaly says.

"That girl... His talking about me..." N.N. raised her brow from irritation... _That girl?!_

"I won't hand her. She is just a human. Are you saying you want another human in Haven?" Artemis winced at that since he is the first human who discover their race and had the biggest risk to expose them. Of course, Holly doesn't want another one...

"She already knows us."

"That's from Butler's memories and Butler wasn't always at Haven all the time."

"The Council has decided Holly. If you will not bring her here, they will get her by force."

"No they won't." N.N. talks to them.

"Excuse me." Foaly said from the other line.

"They won't get me. Too powerful." N.N. boasts at him just to come back from calling her 'that girl'. Artemis let out a chuckle.

"Oh, Frond. I don't think I'll like her when she comes here."

"Who says she will come there?" Artemis now talks.

"Arty. Council needs her. I don't want a mud woman-" _Oh, not him too! Why is everybody like to call me Arty?_ Thought Artemis...

"MUD WOMAN?!" N.N. shrieks.

"...if I'm only going to decide but look at N.1. How did he just faint like that? We need to know..."

"N.1?"

"Demon Warlock. And the last one." Butler answered N.N.'s question.

"Awesome." N.N. thinks for a second and talk to Aizen for a minute...

_What if we get there? What do you think we'll see? Maybe we can tell them to let us live there so that D.P.A won't find us. We'll discover new things! Aizen! WE NEED TO SEIZE THE DAY... I trust them. I know... Experiments are terrible but they won't do that to me... Right? Aizen, stop!_

"What are they going to do if I agree?" N.N.'s question got all their attention but they didn't know N.N. and Aizen are battling inside her.

"What?" Artemis end up asking and Holly just stared at her in shock.

"What are they going to do to me?"

"They won't get you. I swear. Don't worry about it."

"No, seriously, what if I want to?"

"N.N..."

"They won't harm me, right? Like slicing my head or something?" The latter question earned a shock for them all even Foaly was obviously surprised.

"What?! No!" Holly said exasperated.

"We don't do some slicing the head! We have an advance technology here. And when I said advance, it's more than you're expecting." Foaly said.

"Did they do that to you?" Artemis asked.

"...yeah. Thrice." That is when silence comes over them...

"You we're nine when you escaped, right?" Butler asked and N.N. nodded. "So, they operate you in the head before you were nine? And thrice?"

"Well, they also make me use my telepathic skills..."

"You know what? I don't really like you to be experimented. You experienced those more than once in your life and your still a kid back then..." Holly said.

"Your race won't hurt me, right?" Holly was taken aback by this.

"N. Don't be stubborn. You won't get the experiment."

"Well, no shit, Artemis. Your demon warlock is in danger if you didn't know the real reason why he fainted exactly the same time as the rift opens." Artemis was about to answer when he was cut by N.N. "And fuck coincidence."

"I'm not about to say coincidence."

"Then, should we go?"

"Artemis, Holly. I can assure you we won't open her head or something. Let's just find out what is the connection of N.N.'s nature and N.1." Foaly said from the other line.

"Guys. Please. I'm doing you a favor."

"Oh, so we like, uhmm, owe you a debt of gratitude?" Holly asked while her eyebrow rose.

"Yep. For the second freaking time."

"Second time?" Artemis asked.

"You know..." Then N.N. act the kiss in front of him...making a 'chuu' sound. That gained a furious red color on Artemis and Holly's faces.

"So what now?" She asked to Butler.

"I think we need to get to Ireland first then go to Tara Shuttleport."

"Shuttleport?"

"Yes. We need to ride a shuttle to go underground."

"Amazing."

"THIS IS FREAKING HUGE!"

N.N. was amazed as they now see and standing in front of Fowl Manor in the outskirts of Dublin, Ireland.

"This place is enough to build an entire town, with school, with subdivision, with mall... WOW!" Then she turned back as she remembers she have an acquaintance. "Can someone get me a picture?! This is once in a blue moon event. I can't let this pass."

She gave Butler her phone and pause in front of the Fowl Manor. Butler gets away a little to get a clear shot of the manor and her. As soon as they're done, N.N. sends it to everyone in her contacts. Most probably her classmates, that also include Artemis, but no Holly, she doesn't have a phone.

"Here at Fowl Manor in Dublin, Ireland. Wish you were here, Happy Holidays...?" Artemis looked at her.

"What? Wish you were here always followed by Happy Holidays..."

"C'mon guys! Let's go!" Holly calls them to enter the Manor.

As they entered the Manor they were greeted by Mr. and Mrs. Fowl, the twins and Juliet.

"Welcome back dear." Angeline said to her son as she gave him a tight hug.

"Welcome back, son." Artemis Senior said to him. "...and to you too, Holly and Butler." That gained a smile from the two.

"Who is she?" Beckett asked to his brother, pointing at N.N. who was oblivious to the surroundings because she was scanning the paintings hanging in the wall.

"Oh, She's N.N..."

"N.N.? What kind of name is that?"

"N.N. stands for No Name. She doesn't have one." They all glance at her at the same moment she looked behind her and saw the whole family of Fowls and the Butler siblings...

"Uhmmm... Hi...?"

"Darling... I get it your name is N.N..." Angeline said to her.

"Yes."

"Is it registered...?"

"No..."

"Okay... Honey, can I talk to you for a minute..." That is when Mr. and Mrs. Fowl, goes to their room.

"Did I say something?" N.N. turns to Artemis.

"Nothing. But I think I have an idea what will they talk about."

"Artemis... This was sent three days ago." Juliet said and hand over a letter to Artemis.

It was addressed to Dr. C. Niall DeMencha... And it's him... He opens the letter and reads it silently.

_The Department of Paranormal Activity is inviting you to a secret gathering for the opening of a grand door to the new world. Come join us._

That is the main idea of the content. There are also coordinates attached in case he will come.

"N, the D.P.A. is inviting me for a secret gathering."

"Secret gathering my butt. They're opening the Orb... If that happens, were fucked."

"N! Stop swearing there are kids here." Holly hissed.

"Ohh... Boys... Sorry... It means we're in big trouble. Really big..."


	12. Chapter 10: The Family

Chapter 10: The Family.

* * *

><p>Holly, Butler, Juliet and Artemis are talking in a guest room with N.N. about the invitation they get from the D.P.A.<p>

"Should we attend?" Juliet asked.

"All of us can't attend since it is a secret gathering but maybe if I bring one companion with me..." Artemis said.

"Then bring Holly." N.N. followed.

"No." Holly stared again at Artemis and is a bit hurt by that. He doesn't want Holly to be with her.

"Why?"

"If what you said is right then, I need someone who can fully understand what will happen inside the venue and the place is not mentioned but coordinates is given. Possibly this is underground..." Artemis explained. _Be sure to talk to Holly about this later._

"Then... Holly will be in standby?"

"So is Butler..." Then Artemis turns to Juliet. "You take care of here."

"I will." Juliet soon goes out of the room as she notices she needs to prepare a dinner for them all.

"So, when are we going?"

"We still have four days to prepare. First we need to bring you to Haven."

"Okay."

After that N.N. leaves her room and went to Juliet with Butler to help her with preparing the foods. In the meantime, Artemis and Holly talks as they're alone.

"Can't I truly go?"

"No. We need you to standby."

"But aren't you risking N.N. if we let her go inside the gathering. There will be full of D.P.A officers."

"It was ten years ago. They won't recognize N.N. for that."

"But what if they check her identity?"

"There's nothing wrong if they check. Actually, I prefer if they check..."

"Why?"

"Remember when Mother asked N.N. about her name if it is registered or not?"

"Yes... What about it?"

"If what I think is true then they are planning to register N.N. in a different name..."

"You mean...?" Artemis looks directly into Holly's eyes as she held her waist.

"Adoption."

"WHAT?!"

"She's going to be my sister, Holly."

"Oh my God... I'm sure she will be happy. She's going to have a family."

"I'm sure she is but do you remember her old family... What they did to her?" _Oh..._Thought Holly. The staff of St. Laureth... They treat her just like one of the patients. Give her to D.P.A to let them do some experiments on her.

"But you won't do it... You're family is far from them." Holly said as she caressed Artemis face.

"I know." Artemis said as she kissed Holly in her cheek. "That is why there's no need to be jealous." Then he kisses her in the lips...

It's dinnertime in Fowl Manor. Everyone is settled and busy chatting and eating their foods, Angeline and Artemis Fowl Senior had been planning to announce the adoption of N.N. in this moment but Beckett interrupt them.

"I want more pasta." Beckett insists then suddenly a bowl lifts up from the table and come near at Beckett's. Everyone was shocked except for Butler, Artemis and Holly.

"THE PASTA FLIES!" Beckett screamed.

"Beckett! The pasta bowl does not fly. There is something clever in this room that made it did what it did..."

"You said you want more pasta so I give it to you." N.N. explained. "Sorry to frighten you."

"COOL!" Beckett yell and Myles agreed. "DO IT AGAIN!" They said in unison. Just then when N.N. make the utensils unused floats then necessities in the kitchen, even the droplets of water she make them float in the mid air and make it encircle the twins.

"WOW!" Just then N.N. notices the looks of the seniors and the genius of the place.

"Sorry."

"Don't worry..." Angeline began. "This family has been involves in so many unbelievable persons and things, and experiences." She looked at Artemis and Holly with no malice. "And since the twins were really happy on what you did, I guess it's alright, though I wish using telekinesis won't hurt them or you."

"No, it won't Madame Fowl." N.N. said.

"Stop calling me that. I prefer Mom." That put some silence the whole place.

"...What? I'm sorry I can't you're not-"

"Well, from now on you are." Artemis Senior interrupts.

"Huh?"

"I take it that you don't like the idea..." Artemis said.

"Ha? Ahhn...No! I mean, I like it. I'm just shocked. You're planning to adopt me?"

"Yes." The couple said.

"But you don't know me well..."

"Yes. But it seems that you are very friendly with the twins just now and Artemis told us that you are actually a good person." Just then N.N. looks at Artemis and give him an incredulous smile like 'you say what?!'

"I don't know what to say..."

"How about a clue?" Artemis Senior said and N.N. looks at him. "Agree with us."

Just then the twins cheered for N.N. to agreed so as Butler and Juliet... And all she hears is, 'be with us', 'it's happy here', 'show us more tricks', 'let's go shopping', 'I'll train you then'. The last one probably came from Butler.

She heard 'be with us' when she was a kid but it was when she was dealing with the entities just the same as they were at St. Laureth... But this time it's different. It's a family she's been longing for years to have...

"Okay..." And then she heard more cheered from the twins... "But in one condition..."

"What is it?" Angeline asked.

"Let me stay to study in Poveda." N.N. pleaded.

"Sure. No problem, but remember, this is your home now." Angeline said.

"Thank you." N.N. is so happy right now.

"So, we have the papers but we don't know what to name you..."

"Can't I just keep N.N.?"

"No."

"Okay... What name... name that is unique but still contains N.N.?"

"You want simple?" Artemis asked...

"Yes, brother." That put all of them with a smile... And Artemis just realizes there that he will be having a sister.

"How about Nina?"

"Nina...it has the double N in it. I like it! Cool! Isn't it, lovely boys?" She asked as she turns to the twins that now or sooner will be her own younger twin brothers...

"Nina Fowl, is it then?" Angeline asked.

"Yes."

The day after that, Nina and her newly brother, Artemis with his girlfriend, Holly went to Haven to get the experiment done.

"Where's the centaur?"

"It's Foaly."

"Yeah, I know."

Just as then Foaly showed up.

"Good thing you're here. And nice to see you again in person N.N."

"It's Nina. Nina Fowl." Then Foaly looked at Artemis...

"Marriage?"

"Hell, no! It's adoption. She's my sister."

"Ohh... Sorry, well then, let's proceed in the Council."

In a minute they enter a chamber, it's bigger than ordinary room and more like a court. There are 7 fairy people in the front and there are seats in the sides where you can watch...

"Lead the subject in front." Commanded of some old fairy guy in the center.

"Subject?" Nina Asked Foaly.

"Subject for the experiment." Nina just keeps quiet on what he said. Foaly thought that the subject may have offended her since she became quiet and a subject for something like this when she was a kid but truly, Aizen and Nina is having a raging battle inside.

Nina stand still in the center keeping her eyes closed hard, then the light began to blink extraordinarily and all of them felt a sudden power surrounds Nina, but something more than that dominates it. Just then Nina's head turned too looked up and her nose is slowly drawing blood...

Then all of a second, the force was gone...

All of the people inside were quiet. No one dares to talk.

"I told you, Aizen. Stop playing games." Nina said menacingly as she wipes the blood in her nose and that all of the members of the Council thought the warning was meant for them...

Hours passed and the council decided not to perform major test on her or performing any surgery, instead, they just get a blood sample and make N.1 and Nina meet. They are settled in a room together with Artemis, Holly and Foaly.

N.1 can see Aizen. Clearly.

He's an average boy, just as the same as Nina, same black hair, same eye color, same looks... They are twins.

"Aizen and you are twins?" Nina was shocked at this. She never told anyone about it.

"...How?"

"I can see him."

"Nina...?" Holly called.

"N.1 said is true. Aizen and I are twins... he was the unborn one. It seems like our souls are connected to each other."

"What are the things you haven't told us?" Artemis asked and was held tightly by Holly.

"I..." Nina take a deep breath before saying anything. _Here goes..._ "I killed my mother."

Silence.

That shocked everyone.

Until Holly said something...

"Why?"

"To end her suffering..." Nina can't look at them in the eye.

"Why?" Holly asked again.

"My mother was just like us. She also had powers. The D.P.A held her captive right after we were born, then later on my 8th birthday that I learned about it. I planned to escape since then, one year after I succeed. I find her. After 3 years of searching for leads and connections, it leads me to a psychiatric hospital... And she was there, comatose, but since Aizen can enter people's minds. We tried it and I learned that the D.P.A gave my mother some serum that would lead her to sleep for eternity. When Aizen was in her mind she talks to us. Beg us to end her suffering and there is no way to stop it than to kill her."

Silence.

No one dares to speak again.

"I'm sorry." Artemis said to her and pats her back.

"I moved on... But still, the guilt scares me."

"Don't worry. You have a new family now."

"I wish your treatment to me never change after you know that."

"We won't." Holly said and pulled her to a hug.

_Aizen... We will protect them, no matter what costs us..._


	13. Chapter 12: Going Undercover

Chapter 11: Going Undercover.

* * *

><p>Right after some minor tests, Holly, Artemis and Nina went back to Tara. They also learned that N.1 is affected when the rift opened was because he can communicate to the spirit world. Something that was never known to them until something bad happened. Nina hoped that N.1 doesn't affect badly when the Orb opens.<p>

You still have two days before you and Artemis go to the secret gathering.

"So, how was it?" Butler asked as the three of them enters the car that was waiting in Tara.

"Good. Nothing special happened, except for Aizen to test my skills." Nina answered.

"Test your skills?"

"Yes. To show who's more powerful."

"Who win?"

"Me, of course. Though the power I used was actually by Aizen... We kind of shared it." Nina said with a smile and since them we're all tired. They immediately sleep as soon as they arrived at the Manor.

One day before the secret gathering, Nina is awaken by the noise of one and only Juliet Butler.

"Wake up, princess! Time for breakfast!"

She stirred and turns around and her face was blinded by the light that was coming in from the windows. She slowly sits up, blinks her eyes to adjust and slowly pace to the bathroom to fix herself.

As soon as she's done, she goes to the dinner area and found that she's the only one they're waiting for.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. You really got tired from your trip last night to Haven." Angeline said.

"How was it?" Artemis Senior asked and Nina told them with interruptions of Holly and Artemis for the details.

After that, Holly and Juliet take in charge of the dishes. Artemis go back to his room to do some daily check on his investments and the twins we're in the living area playing together with Mr. and Mrs. Fowl., Butler was in the training room and probably looking at the place where the coordinates of the venue is.

"Where are you going?" Angeline asked because she sees that Nina is going outside.

"Uhmm... Just taking a tour outside." Nina answered.

"Okay. Take your time there, sweetie."

Nina goes out and inhales the fresh air... Feel the beautiful scenery of trees, rose gardens and the bushes. She takes a walk in the garden and settle there for a meanwhile then you sit and starting to meditate.

This has been Nina's tradition. Every day, she should at least meditate and try her strength so that her skills won't get rusty.

In a minute, Nina started to float. Little by little... And the leaves that fell from the tree that was just in inches far from you also floats... Then Nina open her eyes and notice that she are just in the same level in the peak of the tree in the Manor. Pretty high and it was another break record. Nina tried to stay there for at least an hour and half but she didn't last.

Nina slowly descended to the ground and be careful not to be pulled by the gravity and hit your butt out.

Just then she heard claps not far behind you... The entire family of Fowl is watching her floating...

"AMAZING!" The twins said in unison again.

"Do you feel exhausted?" Butler asked.

"No." Nina answered as she walks directly to them.

"Do you always do that?" Juliet asked.

"Yes, to train myself. That was a new record though."

"Guess we need to calm ourselves and learned not to be nervous on that." Angeline said.

"You just float in the air... I think you might just fall in any minute." Artemis Senior said.

"Sorry to make you worry."

"Don't be dear; actually those things are common for us now." Angeline said and walks inside and the rest followed one by one.

Later that day, Juliet wants to go shopping and she asks Nina and Holly to come with her.

"Let's go shopping!" Juliet burst in the room where Nina and Holly are telling stories.

"Now?" Both of them ask.

"Hell yes. We need time to get great clothes."

"I don't have any money." Nina said.

"Me neither." Holly followed.

"There's no problem." Juliet said and suddenly yells Artemis' name.

"What?" Artemis in front of the room just as where Juliet is standing.

"We have to go shopping." Juliet said.

"Okay... You need money." Artemis said back.

"Yes. And of course we need to get Nina an outfit for the gathering."

"You don't have to make that as an excuse." Artemis said as he gives one of his credit cards to Juliet. "Be back before dinner."

"We will." Juliet said and closes the door and faces Holly and Nina. "What now? Let's go shopping!"

After some disaster in the mall, because some guys wanted to hit on the three girls and one of them is nearly touched, Holly ended up punching a guy, Juliet kicks some butt and Nina just watch the whole scene.

Holly ended up buying 3 pairs of clothes, t-shirt and jeans. Kids size of course.

Juliet buys some accessories, dresses and some personal items.

They bought Nina a pair of white gold earrings and necklace, a red dress, and black heels.

"How's your shopping?" Artemis said as he see them enters.

"Well, we found a lot." Juliet said.

"I certainly see clearly. Put those in your rooms. It's just about time for dinner."

After a noisy dinner, it's been like that since Nina came to Fowl Manor. Artemis, Butler, Holly and Nina contact Foaly and make plans on how to destroy the Orb.

"Did you find what kind of place it is, Butler?" Artemis asked asking about the place of the coordinates.

"Yes. It's an island in the center of Pacific Ocean."

"Island..." Holly said. "Is it isolated?"

"No. That's the D.P.A. main headquarters." Butler answered.

"Main headquarters? The one on US is only a branch?"

"Maybe that is why is was so easily hacked by Foaly." Holly said.

"Well, we are going directly to devil's trap." Nina interrupts.

"Do they know that she's with Artemis?" Foaly asked from the other line.

"No. No one knows Dr. DeMencha is Artemis."

"So they just want Dr. DeMencha to watch the opening of the orb? Or maybe they also want your opinion first... maybe you are required to give a speech, Doctor..." Nina said as she turned to Artemis. "Won't they be suspicious if I just appear with you there?"

"I don't think so. I can tell that you're my assistant."

"Cool..."

"What about their defense mechanisms? Any news on that?" Artemis asked. Foaly concentrated on clicking and probably hacking.

"I can't find their systems. They truly hid it well." Foaly said from the other line.

"If they can hide it well, let's assume they also have high standard of security in there."

"So you two just barged in without bringing any weapon?" Holly said.

"No, we have Aizen." Nina said.

"I can steal a gun." Artemis said. "I know how to defend myself now, Holly."

"I feel something not good in this, Artemis."

"We will be fine and Aizen and Nina can destroy it, just like how they close the rift." Artemis cupped Holly's cheek and becoming oblivious in their surroundings.

"Ahem... If this meeting is adjourning, I'd like to go back to my cuties here." Foaly said and that what's make the lovers embarrassed.

"Cuties?" Nina asked.

"My techno. Good luck tomorrow." Then he disconnected.

"Tomorrow is it then."

"Yes."

"What time?" Holly asked.

"If it's in Pacific, maybe we can go just after 6 pm."

"I'll prepare the jet."

They arrived in the island quarter to nine in the evening and it looks like the event had just started. There are all lights everywhere. You can see the island looks like almost of a big bowl. It is very unbelievable why the water from the ocean never goes in the center.

As soon as they land the jet, far but not too close to the venue, Artemis and Nina started a new mission.

"Be careful out there." Holly said as she hugged Artemis.

"I will. Be careful not to be seen here."

"We will. You too, Nina. Come back both of you in one piece."

"Roger that."

"I'll try to find and hack the systems from here."

"Please do, Butler."

And Artemis and Nina go for the gathering.

The venue was only a single floor with a wall composed of mirrors and all of the table clothes are white, chairs are white, the floor is white. It's creepily all in white.

But there are only several staffs there, wearing black. No guards... No heavy arms... This party is not truly secured at all.

Things are all white and the staffs are wearing all black? What is this?

When they entered Nina felt heavy but Artemis didn't notice it. _Something is not right here._ He's busy taking notes on how to escape later.

Nina turns to Artemis... "Are we entering to a coven?"

A girl wearing a black dress comes to them and greets them then they are lead to the elevators.

"Why are we taking this?" Nina asked.

"The real gathering is in the underground." The girl said, Nina then communicates to Artemis through mind... _Are we going to a dungeon?!_

Without any time wasted they entered and the elevator closes and goes down. Just as then Nina felt suddenly empty, lacking of something. Like her energy is cut in half. She tried to call Aizen but there is no response.

"What?" Artemis asked.

"I cannot contact Aizen." Nina answered. "This elevator...is a weapon for separating a spirit entity from a human body."

"In short, we have no offensive weapon unless we steal a gun." Artemis said

"If there's a gun..." Nina followed.


	14. Chapter 12: The Orb

Chapter 13: The Orb.

* * *

><p>As soon as the elevator opens, there's a lot of people like this are not a secret gathering at all... Maybe someone bring all the people of his town. They are so many...<p>

"What is happening?" Nina asked a guy wearing the same as the girl above.

"Oh. It's still a party for the party lovers... Later on the Mr. Ivilok, the Head of D.P.A will make a speech."

"Looks like we need to wait." Nina said back to Artemis.

"Very good then, we still have time to look around and plan our escape."

Artemis goes around, Nina talks to people... It was a perfect combo for a mission but, this mission is dangerous... A lot of people may die, including them.

After going on rounds. They get back to the place where they first settled.

"So, what did you find out?"

"There are hidden exits, other than emergency ones. One behind the counter and one in the left most corner."

"Do you also know where it leads to?"

"I can't ask that, it's a suspicious act."

"But why did you know about the hidden exits?"

"Charm."

"I'll tell that to Holly when we get back."

"Holly knows she's the only one in my heart. She's the only one that I need and want in this life."

"Okay... TMI! Don't care about your cheesiness!" Artemis smirked at her.

"So what did you find out?"

"Two left turns from here, starting in the right corridor is the room where the Orb is placed."

"Let's go later. I'm sure D.P.A. is thrilled to let us see the mistake they're about to make."

Just then a man comes up to the stage. He introduces himself as Mr. Ivilok. His speech duration is about 30 minutes composed of nothing but insisting a life with your dead loved ones... Then he called Artemis or Dr. DeMencha to make a speech about psychological facts about how w person feel or felt when someone died.

After that, Mr. Ivilok made a speech again...

"Don't listen. It's full of non sense." Nina said.

"I know. Once you're dead, it means you are entirely gone and don't have a place in here." Artemis said, right after he drinks water.

"Wrong."

"What?" Artemis asked, surprised.

"You may be dead but you're not gone. As long as the people who loved you remember you in their hearts, you're not gone. You're just far away from them. And later on, you will follow them." Nina explained.

"How can you be positive like this? In your state?"

"State? Are you treating me as a patient for a mental hospital?"

"No."

"Good. I just thought you we're... How can I be positive...? Look, I may not be positive, I'd rather choose practical. I only have one lifetime to live. I may be different but that doesn't mean I can't enjoy life." Nina spelled out.

"Did I offend you?"

"Nope. Actually, I want you to listen to those... You only have one lifetime, Artemis. Do what you think is right. Do what you want. But do not hurt people in the middle of it." Artemis only stared at her, absorbing her lecture.

"Just a sister giving advice for her brother." Then she held her hand and follows the people who are certainly going to the Orb.

They arrived in the secluded and locked room but there is a huge glass in front, the can see a yellowish pale light from a black circle... It's the Orb and it's starting to connect a passage on spirit world and living world.

"This is the new era of life!" Mr. Ivilok shouts. "An era where we will still be with our loved ones forever!"

People cheered for him. Now this isn't a gathering for doctors and whatsoever. This is a gathering for an occultisms and shits.

"We need to stop it."

"I know."

"Do you know how?"

"How can I there is no other way but to turn back... They locked it from the outside."

"Fuck. Then we have to destroy the glass."

"Are you nuts?! Creating a scene will alert them all."

"Then what are we going to do? If only there's Aizen here."

"You shared powers, right?"

"Yes."

"Destroy the glass."

"I didn't even try it once. I always borrow my powers to Aizen."

"We don't have time. Do it now!" Artemis commanded and Nina does it.

Concentrating and trying hard, a glass starting to show a crack...

Many gasps and back away from it but an unexpected happened. It just shattered... And the impact is terrible that the people in the front facing the Orb was full of mirror shards in their faces, torn dresses and body skin. Good thing, Artemis and she are slightly away from it but that doesn't mean they avoided the shattering of the glass...

Nina caught some shards to but it is enough to make her dress almost full of cuts.

"Ahh, fuck. This dress is beautiful..."

"I said destroy the glass, not to kill those people!" They have to shout to each other because the room is full of screams now.

"I didn't do it, maybe the crack, but I didn't shatter it yet!"

"Then who?!"

"Well, look in front of you!"

The Orb just went wild. And so is the room. The Head of the D.P.A, Mr. Ivilok was also a dead victim in the scene. Injured people just push and push the door until it opened.

"Stay there!" Nina said.

"What?!" Shouting while fighting the commotion of the people pushing through the door.

"You stay there! I will go to stop it!"

The Orb became really furious that the yellowish pale color surrounding the black orb became restless and very scary to look at. Then there is a wind that seems like sucking everything.

"You don't want to be pulled inside it so back off and hold on something tight."

"Remember what Holly said!" Artemis began. "Come back in one piece!"

Nina just smiles as she goes to where the Orb is.

Actually, she doesn't know if she can survive this now.


	15. Chapter 13: The Bifurcation

Chapter 14: The Bifurcation.

* * *

><p>"Earthquake?!" Butler yelled as they felt a sudden move of the island.<p>

"No!" Holly and he are shouting at each other because the rumblings everywhere of the trees together with the waters are loud... "This is the after-effect of opening the Orb."

"It's like the island is sinking!"

"Well, I think I must go now." She runs, following Artemis' and Nina's path.

"Wait! Holly!"

Holly found the venue but all the people there are making their way outside of it, running and scared. Some of them are injured by cuts. A mirror cut, she thought.

Artemis and Nina, please be fine. She prayed as she goes against the current of the people to make her way in. No one is looking at her right now; no one is minding her actually.

Then she saw some black shadow floating in the air...the entities. They are free. And most of them are hurting the civilians. Holly was now nervous if something happened to the two of them. It was either they're safe but did not succeed or they did not succeed and...Not safe.

She hurriedly came down using the elevator, surprised that even there's a chaos it's still functioning perfectly.

When the elevator stops, she felt a tremendous force of wind going opposite in her direction, instead of avoiding it, she follows it. Curiosity strikes.

Curiosity killed the cat. Or maybe will kill the cat.

As she went to the left corridor and take right turn, she saw a room with the door on the floor. And beside it was Artemis, sitting on the floor to avoid the pulling force of the air.

"Artemis!" Holly shouted. He heard her and turned to face her. He was also had bruises. "What happened?!"

"The Orb opened!"

"I can see that!" Holly stops at the edge of the wall and back up a bit then jump and made it barely to where Artemis is.

"Holly! You could have been pulled in there!"

"But I did not! And how will I suppose to heal you if you're too far!" Holly then takes his hand and commanded heal to her elfin powers. Thank God she replenished it before the mission.

"Where's Nina?" She asked.

"There. Inside. She's trying to close it."

"Alone?!"

"She says I can't come and I also know that I will be a nuisance to her if I persuaded her!"

"So now what?"

"Now we wait."

"And hope she was okay."

Nina was on her way to the center when she saw what she didn't expected to see, spirits, well not the entities flying around but the humans itself. Walking, some of them are crawling out from the orb. It may seem an unusual but it was also hideous, like a scene from a horror movie.

She tried not to be distracted. The people who are killed on the venue are also walking now around there. Maybe finding if they're loved ones is also coming out. Some of them are reuniting already.

Nina didn't waste further more of her time. She walks until she gets in the center of the Orb. Now, how will she destroy it?

She has no idea.

"Hold it." A voice from her back said.

"Hold it and use your powers. I'll help to." She looked and saw her face. No...It's a man that's exactly looked like her. "Aizen?"

"Yes. Now. Do it."

She touches the Orb but it felt so hot...

"I can't, its way too hot!"

"Concentrate!"

She tried again and it doesn't feel hot anymore. Just lukewarm.

Nina concentrated and found herself drifting away...

"Let it drift you away..." The voice was soothing. She didn't think that Aizen could do such a smooth voice... "Let it-"

She does awaken by a blinding light. The first thing she saw is the sky. It was so blue. A good weather... The clouds are forming shapes and she finds it funny. She sits up carefully and notices that she's lying down in vast grassland. There's no Orb. There are no entities. No dark places. No Artemis... Just where am I? She thinks. But she didn't find this new place threatening.

"Can you stand up?" A woman's voice said from her back.

"Ah, yeah. I think so." Nina said as she carefully stand up and succeed and face the woman.

It was her mother. She's in a wheelchair, being pushed by Aizen.

"Mom..."

"My daughter... I'm so sorry for all the commotion I caused between the two of you."

"No. Mom, it's all right don't worry about us." She said as she rushed to her mother and kneeled in front of her, holding her hand. "I missed you."

"I miss you two... I didn't even give you a name... Aizen names himself. You got adopted and just given a real name."

"How did you know that?"

"He told me." Her mom pointing at Aizen.

"Are you alright here? Where is...here?"

"This is what lies beyond the Orb... You can call this heaven or simply beyond. Maybe the spirits call these the safe place... I don't know. But here is what peace lies."

"I don't understand. You are simply locked in the Orb."

"The Orb only serves as a bridge. To wherever here is exactly is, we don't know."

"I have to destroy the bridge. The dead and the living cannot go and live a life together."

"I know... Some of the spirits here are just wicked. They still miss being in that troublesome place." Nina didn't answer back.

"Come with us and live here. We can be a complete family here."

Nina thinks... suddenly she can feel something at her back and see a dark place with a yellowish pale light. That is where Artemis is waiting for her. And Holly said come back in one piece, right?

"I can't..."

"But, why not?"

"I still have something to do. I still have to destroy this Orb."

"You wish to come back in that dark place?"

"Maybe I'm also wicked like those entities, Mom. But reality is really a dark place. And living a life is troublesome. But I can handle it..."

"Nina..."

"I have my new family to take care of me." Nina let go of her mother's hand and reached for Aiden's.

"My twin... You were with me since I'm a kid. And I hate you and loved you for that. You're the one that protects me and helps me with my powers. Now, take care of Mom..."

She run and jumps in the dark place. Leaving the good weather, the blue skies, and the clouds she felt fond of.

_Yes_, she thought, _I choose to live._


	16. Chapter 14: Ultimate Sacrifice

Chapter 14: Ultimate Sacrifice.

* * *

><p>Nina opened her eyes and see that she's still holding the orb but now, it was cracked.<p>

She remembers everything about her Mom and Aiden.

She let go and back away from it then it crumbles into pieces, releasing a dark light and a loud explosion that sends Nina away until her back hit one of the walls. And she lost consciousness.

Holly and Artemis felt the force pulling around them stopped then they heard an explosion. They wait for a second then entered it. The Orb is gone, so is the yellowish pale light. The entities are gone too. But there's no Nina found in the room.

They entered the place where the orb is and found her in the left side of the wall unconscious and head is bleeding. Possibly because of the impact.

Holly hurriedly come to her and heals her. The wound in her head is gone now but she's still unconscious. While Artemis is looking for something they could carry home for experiment.

"Artemis. Stop that and help me carry her. We need to get out of here." Holly yelled then they felt that the ceiling was almost about to fall down.

"NOW!"

Artemis carries Nina and Holly is running behind them. There is falling debris now. The venue is falling out. After a long struggle of avoiding the debris and going on the surface because they are in the underground. They see a pile of dead bodies around...

"What happened here?" Artemis asked while catching his breath.

"The entities are hurting the people when I get here. I can't fight them so I find you and became worried that maybe something bad happens."

"Well, something did happen. This is a horrible sight." Artemis said while fighting not to stare at the dead. "Never in my mind that I think will I see a pile of dead people until now."

"All of the other guests except us are dead."

"Yes. And the island is sinking. So we better hurry."

Artemis and Holly ran until they reached their jet with Butler outside waiting for them. As they reached the big man, he scooped Nina out of Artemis and makes their way inside.

"We have to go."

"Artemis. The jet engine is malfunctioning."

"What?!"

"I tried to fix it and then I know that the reason of malfunctioning is because of hacking the D.P.A. head system."

"Virus."

"Yes..."

Nina wakes up by Artemis and Holly's earlier outburst.

"What happened?"

"The systems malfunctioned." Butler answered.

"We can't go?" Nina asked.

"We can. Give me time."

"There's no time to give, Arty. The waters will reach as now."

Just then another tremendous shake on the island was felt.

"I'll call Foaly, tell him to get us a shuttle."

"I thought we don't have time?!"

"But at least there is a station here near in the Pacific that can give us a shuttle."

Nina just stared at their commotion. She didn't know how to operate a jet so she also didn't know what to do. They're out of time. Possibly luck.

"Where's Aizen?" Holly asked eagerly.

Yes. Aizen might help. But he's gone now. Inside the Orb.

"He's gone. He was inside the Orb before I destroy it." That sent them to stop what they're doing...

"I'm sorry." No, Holly shouldn't be sorry. Nina thought. Actually she made them out an escape, with a mix of a little sacrifice.

"No. Make the engine go. Now."

"We can't."

"Try again!" Nina said as she hurriedly pushed Butler gently out of the way and gets out of the jet.

"Nina!" Holly was about to follow but the jet door was locked. They can't open it from the inside.

Now, Nina is in front of them, just outside. The island now was almost eaten in half... Both parties can see each other clearly.

_Artemis..._

Nina called using her telepathic powers.

_I know you can't answer me back but let's just say a sister responsibility is to protect her family._

Artemis now takes the hint and move shook his head eagerly.

_You also did this, didn't you?_

Nina now concentrates her powers to lift the jet in a careful manner.

_This is kind of unfair. After all, I chose to live earlier._

"Then if you want to live stop standing there and come back here!" Holly and Butler surprised at Artemis sudden outburst and took the hint why is Nina standing there.

_Artemis. Listen carefully, boy... You see my bag there in my seat?_

Artemis nodded.

_I officially transfer you the right to my greatest possession, my private journal. Keep it or burn it, but there is one thing I want you to do..._

Then a rush of wave is coming to them but it stopped just after the woods... Nina is stopping it. She lifts her right hand to stop it and lifts her left hand to make the jet fly. She was too occupied.

The three of them inside the jet was seeing the maybe, one of the horrendous sights they can see in their lifetime.

Nina now is drawing some blood in her nose, coughing and let out a few drops of blood from his mouth. Due to overuse of her power...

"Nina!" The three of them protest and screamed inside the jet.

_Violet Tsirblou. _She still continues to talk to Artemis.

_Write me a happy ending..._

She can't contain the force of the water anymore and lots of it is coming in her side now...

_And remember who I am, always..._

_..._

_Off you go._

She uses all her full force to make the jet engine start, while lifting it up but her concentration was now gone as the waves of ocean full eats the island with her.

In a barely moment before the jet falls back again, it works...

The jet functioned now perfectly.

But it seems that they lost a comrade on it.


	17. Chapter 15: Finding Her

Chapter 15: Finding Her.

* * *

><p>Artemis wakes up again from his nightmare. It's been a week since that terrible accident. His family mourned on Nina. She was just only adopted and new to the family and yet she taken away from them all of a sudden.<p>

Telling an excuse as to why she died to the school was easy work for Artemis, but what about Dorian? They like each other a lot... Will he be able to lie on his face?

He glances at his alarm. It's 3:03 in the morning. Sleep is no option now. He starts again his computer and looks at the coordinates the D.P.A. invitation presented to him.

It was quite news actually in the world: An island surfacing in the middle of the Pacific but when some geologists are going there, they can't find it...

Just then someone knocks in his bedroom window.

"Artemis." Holly said as Artemis opened my window to let her in. "I feel terrible and guilty."

"Me too, we shouldn't let that happen. Artemis said. "If I only knew..."

"We can still change this." Holly said to Artemis, facing him. "Are you in?"

"On what?" Artemis, for some time in his life, he was clueless again.

"You're the brains. I'm the strength. Let's team up. We find her." Holly said eagerly and without further ado Artemis agreed.

They both know finding Nina is impossible. The island was eaten by the ocean and it resurface but no body was found.

Still, it's better to try.

Artemis is being carried to the Pacific by Holly's moonbelt. And they travel for hours that the sun is rising now in front of them.

Bonus of a great view. Now, Artemis has an inspiration for another piece for his painting.

They arrived in the place of the island that looked like a distorted N on the top view. _Well, are those geologists blind? We found the island easily._ The island was very different than the old one before it sank.

As they landed Artemis and Holly felt a great force that begins to surrounds them.

"What's that?" Artemis asked.

"Maybe it's because a lot of people die here and never found her body." Holly said.

"Just like Nina."

"Now, how do we search for her?"

"We look everywhere..."

"That's stupid."

"Stupid as it may seem, we don't have any gadget to find a dead body that may be in the middle of the bottom of the ocean right now instead here."

"Okay! Fine! You look over there. I'll look around here."

"What are we looking exactly?"

"Clues... That maybe, her spirit is here..."

"The Orb is closed. There's no threat about the rift..."

"You know what? We should bring N.1 here."

"Right. Good plan."

Then a wind blows behind the trees and to them. But it's creepy that it's actually circling around to them... Caressing them or hugging them.

"Arty..."

"Yes, Holls?"

"I don't like this..."

"Me neither."

Then what freak them most are the leaves...Following the wind, circling around them.

"Run!" Artemis holds Holly's hand and run in any possible direction but the wind was faster than them.

They are immediately blocked by the leaves.

It is automatic that when you are blocked you will go on the opposite direction and again they failed.

"Now what?" Holly asked then everything went calm...

The leaves fall onto the ground and moves, forming a word.

HELLO

"Ahh... I think a spirit wants to communicate with us." Holly said.

"Okay..." Artemis paused before saying, "Hi."

STILL HERE

"Who's still here?" They both asked in unison.

NINA

"Nina..."

Then the leaves fly again together with the wind...In the direction of the woods... There stood a female, maybe in her late teens...

She stepped out of the shadows and smiles at them.

It's Nina.

"NINA!" Holly shouted as she run and hugs her but she failed... She runs straight in her body...

"I'm only a spirit now, Holly... You can't touch me."

"I thought the Orb was destroyed." Artemis said as he walks to them.

"Yes, it was..."

"Then why are you still here...? No offense, I'm actually glad to see you but this doesn't make sense."

"I know. I don't know why I'm here too... All I remember was I was awaken here in the middle of this island and have enough power over it..."

"Enough power over it?"

"Yeah... Power to change this island... I make this island grow another tree." Then there is a plant growing slowly where Artemis stands.

"A certain part where it rains." The southern part of the island rains.

"I can also make this island disappear to the person who wants to take over it." Then she turned to Holly.

"Fairies are welcome here." Nina said with a smile.

"Well, thank you. I'll tell that to Foaly and N.1."

"How's life?" Nina asked to the two of them.

"Well, still felt guilty for leaving you."

"C'mon! You don't have to feel that way! You didn't left me here. It's better that I'm the only one stuck here than the four of us... I'm fine. I feel like a goddess of this land actually."

"But-"

"No buts! I sacrifice myself... You get out of the mess... I came back... You visit... It's fine! And also this island can be a practice area for the fairies to live again in the surface... I think this island is enough to cover Haven..."

"Yeah... It is." Holly said.

"Good. Now... Artemis... If I remember correctly I asked you a favor..."

"Favor?"

"THE BOOK! I asked you to write me a book!"

"Ahh... Yes. Yes... But I can't do that since I was devastated but I think I can now."

"Good. Bring me a copy when you're done."

Nina made a bench and the three of them sat there.

"So how's Dorian?"

"We still didn't tell him anything." Holly said.

"I was planning to give your journal to him. Is it okay?" Artemis asked.

"It's okay. I think I write my confession to him on the last page..."

"What does it say?" Holly asked grinning from ear-to-ear.

"Read if for yourself."

"Can we take a picture?"

"Why?"

"Artemis' parents will be very happy to see you...come back."

"Oh... Sure."

After two shoots, Artemis gets his phone back and looks at it.

"You're not appearing." He said to Nina.

"Well, spirit disadvantage... Why don't you bring them here so we can have some bonding time together? You too Holly, bring your friends."

Then Nina focused and in a minute a house or more like a mini Manor is formed.

"It's not exactly Fowl Manor but I think it can cover all my guests."


	18. Epilogue: The Nina Island

Epilogue: The Nina Island.

* * *

><p>Months have passed since the whole family of Fowl, the Butler siblings and a couple of fairy people go to the island... They have a happy time... The twins were fascinated that Nina can be all out in her powers. It was a well carried on party or a reunion for the whole Fowl family...<p>

They give the island a name of Nina, meaning beautiful and nice. Nina swears to take care of it with all her might.

In this time, Artemis, finishes the book he made for Nina. He will give the journal and the book to Dorian. Maybe he can catch a drift in the later pages and start to contact him and ask Artemis to bring him to Nina Island.

Artemis is about to go out of his room when someone taps on his window.

His girlfriend, Holly Short.

He opens the windows and presents a hug to her.

"So, how's your day?"

"Tired. I'm here for the ritual."

"Only for ritual?"

"You know damn well, that is not only the reason. Don't make me say it." But Holly kisses him passionately. "I prefer to do it." Then she let go and see something in his laptop. "Is this it?"

"This...what?"

"You know, I'm proud that sometimes I can make your head blank."

"Holly. Not appropriate..."

"Not appropriate? Well, what are you thinking now?" She knows what he's thinking but she can't help to tease the guy. "I'm sure she will be very happy."

"I'm also giving Dorian a copy. Together with the journal."

Artemis goes out of the room and Holly scans it again...

_The Power of N_

_By Violet Tsirblou_

She goes to the next page... and sees a dedication to Nina.

_To my sister, Nina_

_You are never forgotten._

"Holly," Artemis called as he opens the door. "Let's eat downstairs."

"Okay..." Holly then goes out of the room carrying those words with her, and then she thought...

_A happy ending for her, at least..._

* * *

><p>AN: The End. :)

Thank you to those who reviewed, clicked favorite, and followed the story...

Sorry for the wrong grammar I committed. I hope the thought of the story is still there.

See you in the next one. :)

-mistguardian


End file.
